


Bacchnalia

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Lady Rose Tyler's first Bacchanalia Festival, a night of excess, wine and partying.  Although she had heard wild stories about the posh masquerade Bacchanalia parties and expected it to be a night filled with amazing sights, sounds and possibly wandering hands, she didn't expect to find a dark and mysterious stranger who would challenge her in exciting ways.  She didn't expect such a chance encounter to elicit such strong feelings and make her question the the tidy future her family had planned for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is other than some slightly futuristic AU world with society populated with nobility and commoners. It's kind of a therapy fic, something I could write without a bunch of analysis or complicated plot. It's a combination of angst, humor and romance.

It was the night of the Bacchanalia Festival and Rose was attending with her parents Lord and Lady Tyler. Bacchanalia was an evening of decadence, people in posh costumes and masks, the more outrageous the better. This particular party was for the wealthy and titled of which Rose's family was both. The particular Lord hosting the night's party was the notorious Jack Harkness.

He was the sole heir of his parent's title and wealth and enjoyed all the benefits such things provided. Gorgeous, with raven black hair and eyes so blue, many a fair lady or lord for that matter had been enchanted and fallen not just into his arms, but his bed as well. The scandal didn't bother him and the more scandalous the better if what Rose had heard was true.

Lord Harkness was hosting the party in his family's home, a castle on the outskirts of Kasterborous, the capital of their world and the centre of politics, commerce, arts and all things decadent. The castle had been in the Harkness family for centuries and was almost considered a planetary monument to what could be accomplished with a bit of perseverance and creativity. It was immense and sat on the highest hill outside of Katsterborous, constructed of dark grey stone with high walls surrounding a courtyard and the main house with turrets extending skyward. The night of Bacchanalia, it was lit up with purple lights with acrobats dressed in skin tight, jewel tone costumes or nude with sparkling body paint performed in the courtyard alongside musicians and fire eaters. It was all about fantasy and embracing the heart of Bacchanalia, joyous celebration of a fruitful harvest, life, love and all things decadent.

Inside, was room after room filled with people dressed in costumes of various sorts and colours. Rose saw ladies dressed in gossamer, sparkling gowns with butterfly or fairy wings, in short skirted dresses with layer upon layer of colourful fabrics with corsets coffered in plumes of iridescent feathers making them look like long legged birds, some swan like and others like fiery phoenix. The men were dressed just as outrageously, some with tight stripped trousers with long coats exposing their toned or in some cases not so toned chests, decorated with layers of colourful beads and others like fanciful jesters or great horned beasts with gold, silver or green finery mimicking whatever animal or character they chose.

Lord and Lady Tyler chose conservative looks of a dashing masked bandit and his pink butterfly wife. Rose had chuckled a bit at the pair of them but then she supposed she was no better dressed as a water nymph, her corseted gown made of layers of blue and green fabrics of various shades meant to mimic water and accented with silver ribbon. Her hair was a riot of teased out curls studded with jewels and silver seashells with her mask, sparkling sapphire blue and silver. Although it revealed a tease of bosom and her gown fell away in cleverly pinned draping down the middle from her waist to reveal a glimpse of her legs, it was still far more conservative than most and her mother has approved with only minimal comments.

The party was in full swing when they arrived. The rooms were dimly lit with sparkling chandeliers with oil lamps and candles on the walls and tables. Glitter seemed to coat everything as acrobats swung from the ceiling, shouting and sprinkling yet more of the sparkly stuff over the crowd. There were musicians in several of the rooms playing festive music and some people were dancing. Most were huddled in groups drinking, laughing and talking. A few couples had found a darkened corner or alcove to become more intimately acquainted. Food and wine flowed with abundance.

This was Rose's first Bacchanalia. Although she was twenty one, she had avoided attending and she suspected it was much to her father's relief. Many a young lady had found herself involved in bawdy or licentious situations at these events. It was often said that one left Bacchanalia a different person than one entered it. Rose was sure her father didn't want to think about how Bacchanalia might change her. He made no effort to hide his affection for his daughter nor how much he wanted what was best for her. Seeing her dressed up in her sea nymph gown, had made him acknowledge she was a young woman and an unmarried one at that. Her mother, on the other hand, was more than willing to shove her daughter out into the crowd, hoping to catch the eye of some eligible lord. In her mind, it was high time her daughter was married. Unlike her father who was adamant about her education, her mother wanted her settled in a home with a supportive husband.

Her mother was not against her education, she just wanted to assure Rose could find a suitable match before, as she said it, younger and more dowry rich young women came along to swipe up all the rich and handsome lords. Rose had chuckled over this but after a few years at university and seeing her friends marry and leave, she began to see her mother's point. Thus, she agreed to attend Bacchanalia with her parents. Of course, attending Bacchanalia did not mean she had to stay with her parents and listen to her mother's attempts to match make whilst her father talked business.

Rose wandered away into the crowds, sipping her wine and taking it all in. It truly was a feast for the senses with the stunning home, extravagantly dressed party goers, music, scrumptious smelling food and just the pulse of the party in the air. She was approached by several men, some just looking for fun and others looking for a bit more intimate fun. She danced with a masked frog prince and a two faced lascivious older man with wandering hands before quickly making her way into another room.

This room was quieter but no less decadent and the people far more intimately acquainted with one another. It was darker, lit only with soft candle light and just as she was about to turn and leave, a man in a black and red costume with an elaborate black feathered mask with silver scroll work appeared. His black cape swirled about his jewelled, red and black shirt open at the collar to reveal a toned and tanned chest.

"My lady," he said with an amused tone and a exaggerated bow.

Rose smiled as he looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling. She immediately knew who he was. If the over the top costume and handsome physique didn't give him away, the flirtatious look in his eyes did.

"Lord Harkness," Rose answered. She wasn't at all intimidated by him as she thought she would be. She had heard so many stories about his conquests and she had assumed he would be this overwhelming sexual presence but in fact, he was simply charming.

He looked disappointed for a moment and then leaned over with a bright smile. "Are you sure? Perhaps I'm just some dashing, suave lord attempting to deceive you into thinking I'm the utterly handsome and debonair lord."

Rose laughed heartily at this. "My lord, there could only be one Lord Harkness. His reputation is legendary."

He perked up at that and wrapped her arm through his, leading her over to a table where wine was being poured.

"Legendary! Oh tell me more including who you are my lovely water nymph and where have you been hiding." He reached for two tall glasses of a golden beverage and handed her one.

"Oh, I'm no one important really. I just arrived with my parents. It's sort of my first Bacchanalia."

"Noooo!," he said and looked her up and down. "That's a crime! And an honour for me. I get to pop your Bacchanalia cherry," he said lasciviously and with a wink.

Rose giggled and sipped her wine.

"So, who are you in the real world then? 'Cos, I need to know who I'm about to corrupt with my wicked little affair here," he said, gesturing to the party goers and in particular, a couple off to the side who were enjoying their own private party, one that involved nudity and lots of groping.

"Gawd, you really are just like they say," she said with a smile and then covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that as an insult. Please forgive me."

He laughed. "No worries. I'm flattered but now I insist to know you're name, dear lady, in recompense for my wounded reputation."

Rose laughed . "My name's Rose."

"Enchanted, Lady Rose," he said and bowed, still holding his wine in one hand. When he arose, he began walking her around the room, stopping to flirt here and there with his guests. He leaned over after telling her one very raunchy story about running naked down the streets of the capital after being caught in Lord Van Statten's daughter's bed. "So what was so riveting that it kept you from attending Bacchanalia before you most wisely decided to attend my party?"

She sipped her wine. "School mainly and well, I'm not big on parties like this. Don't get me wrong, I love a nice party but usually my parents spend their time trying to marry me off or displaying me like some prize cattle or something. It's not really my idea of fun."

He smiled. "Ahhh so you went off to school to avoid the endless boring parties and stream of mundane and stodgy lords on the matrimony hunt."

"I don't know if streaming is the right word. I'm not exactly what most noblemen are looking for. I'm a bit outspoken and not interested in social climbing or you know, spending my time battin' my eye lashes and sayin' pretty words."

Lord Harkness smiled. "Who says you have to? I think just being Lady Rose is enough and besides, the marriage market is over rated. You're young, go have fun for a while. There's no rush."

Rose enjoyed a bit more wine. "That's what I told my parents. I thought my mum was gonna have a fit! University's been fun though, except now all my friends are gettin' married and havin' babies and mum keeps sending me all the announcements. Even my Dad is startin' to make noise about finishing up school and making a good life choice."

"My dear lady, the best life choice you made was attending Bacchanalia! Stop worrying, enjoy! Life will sort itself out. You can't plan love. And tonight, is all about letting love and pleasure find you!"

"Ya know what? You're right! My parents can go sort out whoever they think 'll make a good husband. I'm just going to enjoy the night!" Rose agreed, feeling the effects of the wine and the party atmosphere thrum through her. She danced with Lord Harkness, drank more wine than she should have and enjoyed the sights and atmosphere. Eventually, she knew she needed a break and wandered off looking for a quiet place to recover.

She found her way down a hall heading away from the loud music and came across a door that was cracked upon leading to a room that appeared empty. She slipped inside and shut the door leaning against it for a moment with her eyes shut. After a moment, she looked around and found herself in a two story library. The scent of books and a fire burning in the fireplace enveloped her and she felt relaxed and at ease. She walked around the room with floor to ceiling shelves filled with various books. There was a spiral staircase to the second floor where yet more shelves lined the walls.

Conservative decorative rugs in muted colours lay over the dark wood floor and old brown leather sofas and chairs were placed around the room lending it an air of a gentlemen's study. It was so unlike flamboyant Lord Harkness she'd met earlier that Rose couldn't help but wonder who he was really. She would have expected something a little more modern with perhaps sculptures of nude men and women in compromising positions or an illicit painting or two. This quiet, tasteful room was something she'd expect her father would enjoy.

As she made her way around the room, trailing her fingers along the backs of the leather chairs, she paused at a book lying open on a table. She picked it up and laughed. It was erotica. She layed it back on the table shaking her head before walking around a sofa and collapsing onto it only to find it occupied.

"Do you mind?" an irritated voice said.

Rose jumped up and turned around startled. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here."

"Well maybe you should have looked! Or are you so inebriated that your vision is that impaired?" a masked gentlemen who was lying on said sofa asked sarcastically.

Rose stilled and stood tall, her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Oi! It was quiet and away from the party and I needed a bit of a break. Why should I expect some …" she looked at him as he sat up. He was dressed as some type of huntsmen in tight, dark brown trousers, boots, a white and blue stripped buttoned up shirt with a fitted dark blue coat with gold buttons and detailing and topped it off with a black sparkly mask with elaborate deer antlers extending upward on each side. "What are you supposed to be anyway?"

He stood up, towering over her. "I'm the antithesis of the hunter, evidencing the dichotomy between hunter and stag," he snipped. "Not that I'd expect some blonde nymph to understand that or even the symbolism of your own costume."

Rose tilted her chin up and glared into the dark brown eyes of the man practically sneering down at her. "Why you arrogant prat! I'm a Naiad, not just some generic water nymph, a representation of the springs, lakes and rivers on our world, a protector of them. And what are you? A stag? That's a bit rich at Bacchanalia. Should have figured I couldn't find a moment of peace without some…horny bloke around," she shot back arching a brow at his mask.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" he said in a tight low voice, taking a step forward trying to intimidate her.

"Nope! And I don't care. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm sure you have some little doe girl waitin' on her stag to come hunt her down." Rose stepped around him and settled on the sofa, arranging her skirts around her as she curled up on one corner, fluffing a soft pillow to lay her head onto.

"What?" the man said in disbelief. "You…you can't just do that! Steal a man's sofa and bit of privacy! And I am not some hormonally driven symbolism of a male …"

"Do you mind?" Rose interrupted. "I just need some quiet and then I'll leave you to you're whatever it was you were doing and no, I really don't want to know," she said waiving her hand in the air.

The man stood there glowering at her. He let out a sigh and Rose felt the sofa jolt as he sat down next to her.

She sat up and looked at him. "Whadda are you doin?"

"I was here first and we can share," he informed her with a slightly less arrogant attitude.

"Fine," Rose murmured and settled down and closed her eyes. She was still a bit dizzy from the wine and dancing.

"I don't understand why you're here?" the man continued. "A pretty girl like you should be out flirting and dancing."

Rose rubbed her temples and sighed as she sat up and directed a glare at him. "Look, can you just not talk?"

"No," he answered pointedly and with a smirk. "And not until I know why you wandered in here. How do I know you're not after my…antlers?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

Rose wrinkled up her face. "First off, ewww no." He looked offended at her response.

She continued. "Second, that is like the worst pick up line ever. And I am here because I want quiet. I had a bit too much wine and need to clear my head. I did not come here to stalk some deer bloke, yeah. Can we both just enjoy being away from all the partying and drinking."

"I suppose," he drawled, looking at her speculatively. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here, alone and ohhhhh you're not hiding from someone are you? There's not some jealous boy out there about to burst in and challenge me to some duel for sitting next to you?" he accused.

"Oh my gawd! Will you shut up?" she asked, rolling her eyes. He glared at her.

Rose was still inebriated and it was impairing her judgement. Her mouth got the better of her. "No, there is no bloke and there's not gonna be from out there. As if I would run off into some room in a strange house and shag a stranger! My parents are out there and…" Then, in Rose's wine addled mind a picture formed of her parents in some room and a story someone told her echoed, a story of how she was conceived…

"Ohhhhh no! My parents are out there and they're… I can't think about it!" She grabbed the pillow and covered her head. "This is horrible," she said in a muffled voice and then pulled the pillow off and glared at the stranger. "This is all your fault! You made me think of my parents out there doing…stuff like Bacchanalia stuff and oh I just can't." The pillow covered her head again.

The stranger snatched it from her grasp and tossed it aside. "You're here with your parents?" he asked, in a tone mixed with accusation and amusement.

Rose was still too flummoxed thinking about how her parents went to this event every year and how bits and pieces of a conversation she'd heard about her Mum, Bacchanalia and Rose's birth nine months later formed in her mind. It was disturbing to say the least. Finally she looked at the man, brown eyes sparkling in his mask.

"Yeah, what of it? It's not like I'd come to a thing like this on my own and besides, it made mum happy so she could go do her matchmaking thing, at least, before I escaped."

"Matchmaking?" he snorted and looked her up and down. "I wouldn't think that would be a problem for a lady of your…stature," he finally said, pausing as he stared at her corseted breasts.

Rose sat up, angry. "Now see here, I'm not some silly, marriage obsessed lady. I'm an educated woman who can do more than just throw parties and produce heirs. I've got a brain you know!"

He laughed. "A lady with a brain who wants something more than birthing a great dynasty! Shout out the news! It's a miracle," he said with a biting tone. "And yet you are here with marriage minded parents."

"It's just to make them happy and well, I've never been to a Bacchanalia. I was a little curious," she explained and focused on a bit of her dress and fluffing out her skirt.

"Never?" he asked, sounding surprised.

She sighed. "Why does everyone ask that like it's some shocking revelation?" She rolled her head over to him. "Look, I was in school studying. This wasn't a priority."

"And it is now?" he asked, leaning back, stretching out his long lean frame. Rose took a moment to examine him, after all he was questioning her so she was entitled. She supposed he would be considered very handsome in an arrogant git kind of way. He was tall, lithe but muscular if the tight trousers and shirt were any indication. His eyes were brown and piercing and his hair was more than a bit nice. She wondered how many women had run their fingers through his tousled chestnut locks. It certainly looked like a few may have done so already that night based on the condition of it.

She curled up against the arm of the sofa and looked at him. "Not necessarily a priority except it's important to my parents. I think they want me settled so they can focus on my brother, him being the heir to the family fortune and all. My mum thinks I'm too old already and all the good blokes are taken and I suppose her going to lunch with all her friends whose daughters are married and havin' babies doesn't help. I mean, she loves me and I know she's proud of my grades and degree and all but deep down, she just wants to throw a wedding and for me to fit in. And, I've never been to one of these things. It's part of life here, yeah? Why not and it is Lord Harkness who's hosting it. Sounded like the penultimate Bacchanalia celebration to go to." She looked over at him staring at her. "What? Like you're one to talk! You're here too!"

"Lord Harkness is a friend and this isn't my first Bacchanalia."

Rose wasn't sure what to think and then it hit her. She was half pissed, sitting in some room alone with some unpleasant Lord interrogating her. This was not a good idea but then the whole party was a bad idea. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to leave, run and never look back. She looked off at the fire and worked up her courage to go out and face the crowds and tell her parents she was leaving. She winced at that and hoped they weren't off doing something she didn't want to think about.

She made to stand up and tumbled back down and cursed. "Look, I'm sorry I interrupted your privacy. I just need to get out of here."

"Stay, you're in no condition to be out there. You can barely stand up straight," he said, watching her and then glanced at the book shelves. "If you're bored there's plenty to read. You did say you were educated."

Rose felt her temper rise again. "I'm fine, it's this dress that's causing me a bit of grief."

"Right," he said dryly. "It's the dress and not all the potent wine and cocktails Harkness has been feeding you."

She stood up and steadied herself. "I didn't have that much," she defended and wobbled a little. And I'm not sure I want to read the types of books Lord Harkness has in here," she said suspiciously eyeing the book shelves.

Her mysterious Lord laughed, jumped up, grabbed her hand and led her over to a corner of the library. "He does have a reputation for having the most complete collection of erotica on the planet but I promise his interests vary to other topics. What did you study at university?"

"Art and History. I'm sort of an artist or trying to be."

"Really?" he turned to her with interest. "What about the sciences?"

She shrugged. "Not my best subject."

"Oh, you just had the wrong teachers then. Here, come with me," he said enthusiastically and it was like he was a whole different person as he yanked a book off the shelf and led her over to another area of the library where he guided her onto a lounge chair. He lay next to her and hit a switch and the ceiling opened up to reveal the night sky.

He opened the book and began to read passages about the constellations, stars and the mythology associated with them. Rose found herself immersed in not just the information he was reciting, but the sound of his voice and how he lounged next to her gazing up at the stars, pointing upward and drawing diagrams with his long lean fingers. She smiled as she thought how she'd love to draw him. She turned to him suddenly. He paused and gazed into her eyes.

Rose smiled. "Thank you for this."

"For what? Not tossing you back out into the depravity and drunkenness of the party?" he teased.

"Yeah, that and for this, the stars and all. It's nice."

"Nice?" he asked in a tone indicating he wasn't impressed. "I'm not known for nice and the stars well, they're always there. You just have to look up."

She giggled then. "So you're not a nice bloke then? Figures. I go to Bacchanalia, meet the infamous Lord Harkness, get felt up by a bunch of really handsy lords who think I'm easy and then tuck myself away with Lord Grumpy, defender of deer," she said and trailed her fingers over the horns on his mask. "Terror of ladies everywhere, condescending git and expert on the stars."

He arched a brow and gently grasped her wrist and brought her hand to his lips where he laid a soft kiss. Rose felt her breath catch.

"I think, my lady, you missed a title…seducer of ladies inexperienced with Bacchanalia." His voice had a growling quality and Rose felt herself falling into the depths of his eyes, a black abyss that should terrify her but didn't. Rose felt drawn to him, her face moving closer to his. It was like the two of them were in some very private, secluded cocoon, separate and apart from the rest of the world. It was just them and an undefinable heat pulling them together under the stars.

She wasn't any blushing virgin and knew how easy it was to let passion rule ones head but this was Bacchanalia and this was probably why he was here. Rose didn't want to just be anyone's entertainment of the night, even someone as good looking and engaging as him. She blinked and pulled away slightly, smiling softly at him but noticed the hint of disappointment in his eyes. She cleared her throat and looked upward at the stars. "So…." Rose began to say.

He snapped the book shut with a thud and sighed. "I suppose you will be running off now," he said, the bite back in his voice.

"That depends," she answered.

"On what?" he snapped,

She paused and looked him over, her artist's gaze taking in every detail of him before looking back at his eyes which burned into hers. "If you let me draw you."

That seemed to throw him. He pulled back and looked at her speculatively. "You want to draw me…like this?" he asked, sweeping his hand down across his costume.

"Yeah, that a problem?"

"I'm wearing a mask and costume. You'd only be sketching some false image. Don't artists like to capture the true likeness of their subjects or is that just an illusion, you draw what you want to see instead," he asked with the slightest insult.

Rose sat up and reached over with a two fingers tilted his chin up, feeling the slight scruff beginning to emerge that reminded her of his outward abrasive attitude. "It is an artist's job, my lord, to see beyond the mask, especially the one her subject wears every day so I doubt you wearing something a bit more elaborate will make it any harder for me to capture you. So you gonna let me sketch you are you gonna toss that book at me."

He looked down at the book in his hands and tossed it aside. He lounged down on his side, his gaze challenging. "Go on, artist, let's see what you've got."

Rose smiled a tongue teasing smile. "Challenge accepted. Don't move!" Rose went on a search for paper and pen or pencil when he directed her to a desk. She made a happy hum when she found a pad of paper and some pencils. She walked back, moved some lamps near him and when satisfied sat down, not caring that her dress had hitched up giving him a good look at her legs. In fact, she completely missed the steamy looks he directed at her, so intent was she on sketching him.

As she worked, he asked her more about her family. Rose was vague, too intent on her capturing her subject. She asked him if he was married or engaged only to be met with stony silence.

She paused and arched a brow at him to find a glare directed at her. "Fine," she answered. "No personal questions allowed. This is Bacchanalia, it's all about fantasy anyway so I'll just have to go with what I know about you."

"And what do you know about me?" he snapped.

She smiled and sketched. "You're smart, brilliant really. You know your mythology, about astronomy and the stars. You mentioned traveling off world and ships so I could guess you know about engineering too. She paused again gazing at him. "Your eyes, they say so much."

"What do they say?" he asked, his voice gruff but he was gazing at her intently..

Rose looked directly into the depths of the objects of their discussion and he shivered. She continued her study before responding. "That you're tired of people disappointing you, that you've known pain and sadness; and that you still want to believe in something but you don't know what."

He snorted and shook himself out of whatever had captivated him. "All that from a couple of hours looking at me through this mask?"

She smiled. "You're titled, wealthy and used to people being intimidated by you when you unleash the storm brewing inside." Rose continued whilst she sketched. "I annoyed you because I interrupted your private little pity party in here or maybe it was your refuge against all the goings on outside. Alll those people embracing the decadence, the ostentatious trappings of privileged society and pretending that there aren't problems and troubles in our world that need attending to. You don't like that, how people try and cajole and play up to you, persuade you to do something or give them something they want. You're like this lonely god, here looking down but don't want to be touched by any of it. It's beneath you."

"I never said that!" he shouted furiously, sitting up, breathing hard and his fists clenched.

Rose paused and shot him an annoyed look. "Ya know, it would help if you stayed still."

"Well it might help if you stopped accusing me of being…"

"A condescending pain in the arse who tried to toss me out for just looking for a quiet place? Seriously? You act like this was your own personal space and it's not even your house."

He settled down. "I was fine until you blonded in," he replied darkly.

"Yeah, it's all on me isn't it. Blame the lady who just wanted a place to rest from all the drinking and carousing. Clearly, I'm a trouble maker."

"I'll bet you are," he said, the twinkle back in his eyes as he took his time gazing at her, all of her. "You wandered away from your parents and found yourself in a boat load of trouble. Tell me Lady Artist, you do this at school too?"

Rose ignored him, the lead flying across the page as she sketched. "I am sorry if I touched a sore spot earlier about your being single," she finally said. "I hate it when people ask me why I'm not married and then give me those pitying looks."

"How do you know I'm single?" he retorted. "Maybe I'm married and off looking for a little fun or maybe this is my last fling before marriage."

Rose raised her eyebrows and sketched onward.

"I admire you," he revealed. "You want more out of life and you went for it, followed your dreams. You didn't sacrifice what you wanted to meet some societal expectations. That took courage. I don't encounter many ladies who have that sort of determination and inner strength. If you intend on marrying, you should make sure it's someone who appreciates those qualities and respects you. Most of that lot out there at the party and in the city for that matter, they won't."

Rose paused and took a deep breath. His observation had hit a nerve but then she'd hit several of his as well. "Yeah," she said softly. "But you know marriage is about compromise. Everyone gives up something. You're right, whoever I end up with probably won't be too keen on his wife working as an artist." She shrugged. "I'm expected to marry and if I don't choose soon, a choice will be made for me. My family will pay the price if I don't and I can't do anything to jeopardize my brother's future like the scandal of me turning my back on my family's wishes or running off to some artist colony to try and make a living. Our society isn't very forgiving that way."

"It's not fair," he stated.

"No, but I'm lucky. I have a family that loves me and parents that allowed me to go off to university and study what I love. We're fortunate that we've done well, we still have my Dad's family estate, maybe not the wealthiest around but Dad does well and Mum throws a mean tea party so she's pretty popular. Lots of people don't have that, can't go to university or they barely make a living. I can't complain 'cos I have to marry and can't have everything I want."

He looked off across the room, lost in thought. A silence fell over them both seemingly lost in their own private worlds and yet, it wasn't uncomfortable.

Suddenly he spoke. "I'm alone. My family is gone and I'm supposed to keep what's left, my heritage going, preserve the name, care for the people that served my family. It's my responsibility. I'm tethered to it, it binds me so tight I think I can't breathe. Every day, is the same, get up, make decisions that impact not just my life but so many more. The fate of so many tied to me and I…" His voice cracked. "What if I'm wrong, make a mistake? I hate it!" he said, his voice filled with anger. "Every day, I hear from lords marketing their daughters, attempting to bribe me with pretty smiles and soft sweet voices or worse. One…I thought, well, I thought she would be suitable, be a partner."

He let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, she wanted to be partner all right. Wanted my accounts, my mother's jewellery, the status, the parties and to manipulate me. She even claimed she was pregnant. It was a lie I soon uncovered. Oh, she was clever, sophisticated and accomplished but she was interested in making a statement, of status, not me or what I cared about."

"So you stopped trusting anyone after that," Rose stated, her eyes focused on her sketch.

"All ladies want something. Marriage is game, Lady Artist, nothing more and one you will play one day. Even you, you want something, freedom, you'll pay the price for it. You'll sacrifice your dreams and bow down to a husband to give him what he wants and what will you get? Freedom and yet still in bondage to a husband who probably won't love you or care what you want as long as your not an nuisance to him or get in his way. It will leave you cold, alone and bitter with only your artwork to keep you company. I suppose at least you'll have that instead of shopping and shallow parties to fill your time."

Rose swallowed hard. He was a bitter and angry man but there was some truth to what he said. She looked up at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. His face softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… It's just you deserve more. If you claim to have learned so much about me in this short time, I have come to know you and I can see…"

The door burst open and a very drunken Lord Harkness staggered into the room with a young couple, the three of them snogging and groping. Lord Harkness looked up at the startled Rose and her angst ridden Lord.

"Oh sorry," he said and smiled as he looked at them. "Didn't mean to interrupt the fun in the library and can I just say, the two of you look…"

"I was just leaving," Rose interrupted and shoved the sketch at her mysterious Lord as she almost ran out.

"Wait! You didn't tell me you name!"

Rose paused and looked back at him. A sad smile on her face. "You didn't tell me yours either."

"What him?" Lord Harkness asked and stumbled a bit and laughed. "Gorgeous, that is none other than Lord Theta, the most eligible bachelor on the planet, other than me that is. Although, I'm much more fun!" he explained with a wink.

She paused in the doorway and understood why he had been so ill tempered. She knew all about Lord Theta, his temper was legendary as was his ability to cut any lady to the quick.

"Thanks for letting me draw you, Lord Theta. I hope…I hope you find some happiness somewhere. Life's too short to let yourself not have hope." With that she turned and dashed out of the room, weaving her way through the crowd heading for the courtyard where she ran into her father.

"Rose, what is it?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I …I just need to go. I'll see you at home."

Rose ran out of the party and found transport home, the whole way thinking about Lord Theta, of his penetrating eyes, of feeling the warmth of him next to her whilst stargazing and the sound of his voice as he told her about the stars. She looked out the window of her hover carriage, staring up at those same stars but it was different. He had made it different.

His bitter words echoed in her mind like sharpened blades slashing through the pretty picture she had painted of her future. A cold feeling seeped through her and she realized something had changed her at Bacchanalia. She'd often heard people say you were never the same and she understood now. It wasn't the wine or the festivities. It was the revelation she'd found in a library with a bitter and scarred Lord and how he'd made her feel. No one had ever cut her so deep and filled her with such warmth at the same time. Tears coursed down her cheeks as the impact of that one encounter and embedded itself in her heart. She sat back in the darkness and realized in one night, her life had changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you so much for the response to this! I'm glad people enjoyed chapter 1. Chapter 2 is Lord Theta centric and told from his POV. Poor Theta, I admit I beat up on him a bit. Thank you again so much for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

Lord Theta was not looking forward to yet another Bacchanalia festival. They were loud, ostentatious and filled with women on the prowl for more than a bit of fun, thinking they could trap some poor drunken fool into some damnable promise of a future together, engagement and worse, a marriage. The very thought of it made his blood boil. He had been the victim of one such pretty little schemer and had no interest in going through that again. A little fun and orgasmic delight was one thing, an enjoyable evening with no strings attached was not a problem but this Bacchanalia would be attended by the crème de la crème of society and marriage minded ladies on the hunt. There would be no festive, fun night for him. He'd be on the defence against such foul and conniving matrimony minded female wiles.

His costume was evidence of his disdain for the marriage minded. He would be an amalgamation of predator and prey, a hardened armour against those who sought him out to try and ply him with wine and seductive promises. He stood before the full length mirror buttoning his shirt up, donning his blue suit coat, the gold buttons a decadent touch to an otherwise conservative Bacchanalia costume. He fussed with his hair until he felt it was sufficiently tousled. He reached for the mask, a bit whimsical and something he'd had specially made for the night. Black as symbolic to his mood and disdain for this type of event, the antlers as part of his costume and with pointed ends symbolic of his sharp tongue, a warning to any who dared try and toy with him and the sparkle, well that was due to a certain interfering Lord Harkness who felt his friend needed to lighten up.

Lord Theta snorted as he took in his image and made his way down stairs toward the booming music, laughter, tinkling glasses and masses of people dancing, laughing and scampering off together to enjoy more intimate pursuits. He made his way through the crowds, women in tight corseted dresses, revealing costumes or with drunken or suggestive mannerisms, pawing at him or making wicked and licentious comments. It didn't take long for him to seek shelter, a sanctuary away from all the noise, drunkenness and people he didn't even like and that's where his night went pear shaped. Bacchanalia changed people. He'd often heard that but never believed it until that night.

A certain blonde artist, dressed as a water nymph, a naid she'd corrected him, had appeared and despite his curt and sharp comments, did what no other had, she'd ignored him and promptly told him to be quiet. It had been absurd. No one said that to him but she had. Despite his best attempt at intimidation and hurtling barbed comments at her, she'd not backed down and instead she'd…teased him.

What was worse was that he couldn't help but respond to her. Something about her had gotten under his toughened and jaded exterior. He had been annoyed, indignant, amused and attracted to her. She was beautiful but not in the way other ladies were. Oh there were exquisite aristocratic women lining up to meet him, some of the most beautiful in this world and beyond. His Lady Artist though, she had something special beyond a mere physical beauty, there was a fire in her, a passion for her art, commitment to her family and courage. He hadn't been lying when he said he'd admired her.

After she'd run off, he'd realized what he'd lost. She hadn't been pursuing him as a potential husband and had even turned down his own subtle advances. His Lady Artist wanted better or at least better than him. His ego had taken several blows from her. He was Lord Theta, pursued by the rich, beautiful and marriage minded but not _her_.

Then, he had done what he always did when presented by a woman of beauty and potential, he opened his mouth and spewed forth venomous observations and predictions. She had been kind despite his callous demeanour and he had returned that kindness with bitterness and suggestions her future would be filled with darkness and emptiness. He had been wrong. He'd known it the moment he saw the tears in her eyes. It had been impulsive of him to say such things.

It had also may have been in response to how easily and quickly she had found the chinks in his armour and made his heart pound with something other than disgust at society's expectations of him or resentment of the burdens on him or that he had to attend that bloody party and have to defend himself from arse groping ladies on the hunt. The unshed tears shining in her eyes gave him no satisfaction or affirmation that his predictions were true, instead it had been a dagger in his chest. He inwardly cursed himself and then Lord Harkness for interrupting them before he could make it right.

Maybe she was smart to run from him. Perhaps he didn't deserve someone like her. He paused, astonished. He cared for her. How could that be? He'd barely known her and the time they spent had been filled with verbal sparring, stargazing, avoidance of all things Bacchanalia and less than stellar behaviour. And yet…he couldn't stop thinking about her. Somehow, she had become more than a nuisance or diversion. She was his Lady Artist and he wasn't ready to let her go. He needed more time. For what, he wasn't sure but he couldn't just let her go, let her run away. As Lord Harkness called out to him, he looked down at the sketch. It was amazing.

When she'd informed him she was studying to be an artist, he'd taken it for granted assuming she was simply choosing it as an acceptable hobby for a lady of refinement, something to while away her time while being the perfect demure little wife. Again, he'd been wrong. This wasn't just a hobby. She was talented and brilliant. His lovely water nymph, his Naiad, his Lady Artist had done what she said she would do, she'd captured the real him. It was if he had stood naked before her.

His hands shook slightly as he took in the image of him lounging before her, the slight smirk on his face, the detail of his clasped hands, the slight hunch of his shoulders, the tousled locks of his hair but most importantly, it was his eyes. He couldn't stop staring at how she'd somehow captured his essence, layering in the nuance of his pain, intelligence and passion into his eyes so that despite the mask, it was him that stared out from the page and not some pencilled image of him in costume.

Soon Lord Harkness ambled over, leaving his companions snogging in a corner. He walked around and silently stared with Lord Theta. "She's good."

"Who is she? demanded Lord Theta. "You spoke to her as if you knew her and she said…she said that she spent time with you earlier this evening."

Lord Harkness grinned and looked at his old friend. "You don't know her name but you spent enough time in here for her to make that?" he said, tapping the paper.

The Doctor yanked it away close to him, protectively. "Just tell me, Jack!"

Lord Jack Harkness looked at him speculatively. He turned to his lusty companions and sent them on their way and when the door clicked shut he turned to his friend and crossed his arms. "Why?"

Lord Theta's face darkened. "Don't toy with me. I need to find her."

Jack walked over to a table and poured some amber coloured liquid into a couple of glasses and walked over to Lord Theta, handing him a glass as he again stared at the picture. "Why do you need to find her?" Jack asked.

Lord Theta looked up at Jack. "Because….because she's brilliant, strong and brave and deserved better than the last thing I said to her. I was cruel, Jack."

Jack collapsed into a chair and sipped his drink. "Yeah, nothing new there. You're an arse to most people. So what's so different about this girl?"

"Why are you being this way?" Lord Theta snapped and began pacing. "Just tell me who she is."

"She is a nice girl and deserves better than you chasing after her to rant and rave and tell her how horrible life is," Jack replied staring at the liquid in his glass.

Lord Theta turned to him, slamming his glass down on a table spilling its contents. "Tell me, Jack! I have to find her."

Lord Jack Harkness had known Lord Theta since they were teenaged boys always finding trouble or getting each other into or out of some potential scandal. Jack was comfortable with his life. He was the lord of his house, could do what he wanted, when he wanted. He didn't care what anyone said about his lifestyle. Jack embraced life and all it had to offer and didn't see himself in the staid or conservative trappings of the rest of the aristocracy. It was quite liberating.

Theta, which was a shortened version of a very long and ostentatious family name, and he even attended university together. Theta was the ever diligent student, embracing his education with a vigour Jack could never understand. Where Theta spent his time studying a variety of what Jack considered boring topics, intent on multiple degrees, Jack had been sticking to the basics and having a good time. They were the yin and yang of student life with the Doctor being the expert on the academics side and Jack the expert at the social scene and having a good time. It was an odd friendship but enduring.

After graduation, Jack had been there when Theta learned of his parents' and sister's deaths in a hover transport accident. Later, Jack had done all he could to support his friend as Theta took on the running of his family's estate. He'd watched as Theta transformed from an enthusiastic, curious, brilliant young lord with boundless energy and sank into a dark place weighted with responsibility and where he couldn't seem to find that lightness of life, having lost the curious and joyous nature that was once such an important part of who he was.

It only worsened when his fiancée turned out to be a manipulative, conceited, social climber with little interest in what her fiancé wanted, more concerned about her place in society, running a grand house and throwing even grander parties. The final nail in the coffin was how she treated his people, those that kept his house running, ran his lands and worked on his projects. Theta couldn't overlook her callous and condescending treatment of people he considered extended family and cancelled the engagement in a quite public manner. There had been unpleasant if not vulgar words exchanged and the crack of her hand against his cheek echoed amongst those who witnessed the end of what some thought was a perfect match.

After that, Theta cared little for social functions. He buried himself in work, giving up his personal projects and experiments. It took every ounce of cajoling and blackmail Jack had to persuade Theta to come for a visit. And even then, he practically had to drag his friend away from his house as well as threaten to unleash a horde of unmarried women with matrimony on their mind in his home to finally pry friend away.

Jack had hoped the party would be good for Theta. He never imagined he'd see this happen: the great Lord Theta, terror of eligible ladies everywhere, annoying bitter bachelor and all around rude and obnoxious arsehole, falling for some sweet lady with a smile that brightened any room. From what little Jack had gleaned from Lady Rose, she was kind, fun, smart and talented. She deserved better than to be afflicted by his moody friend.

Then again, Jack pondered, maybe this is what both of them needed. Maybe it was time for Lord Theta the Terrible to learn that there was still a bright future out there and perhaps being pursued by him could allow the lady to find her own future and delay her family's intents to quickly marry her off.

Lord Theta paced back and forth glaring at Jack. He had to find his Lady Artist and Jack was withholding information. He would not beg for it. No woman was worth that, he raged internally but another voice insisted that perhaps this lady was. Finally, to his relief, Jack stood up.

"If I tell you what I know, you have to promise me you won't hurt her," Jack said in a serious tone, all joviality from his partying absent.

Lord Theta paused and stared at Jack. "You like her."

Jack shrugged. "She's gorgeous, nice, polite, funny but still quite the lady and determined to not to be seduced by Bacchanalia. I feel responsible. This was her first party and I wanted her to have a good time. Of course, I didn't think she'd have a run in with Lord Grumpy and he'd chase her off. I didn't even get a kiss!" He pouted over that last comment.

The thought that Jack didn't kiss his Lady Artist, pleased Lord Theta. In fact, it pleased him a lot more than it should. Part of him rankled at that but another part whispered he should give her a chance, that she was different. He shoved his hands in his pocket and stared at Jack. It didn't matter. All he wanted to do was apologize. That's all. Well, and see her again but only to apologize and make sure she was all right…maybe.

"Jack, please," Theta said and sighed.

"Promise," Jack insisted.

Lord Theta growled, "Fine! I promise to be nice to her. I just want…"

"What?" Jack asked, genuinely curious.

"I need to tell her I'm sorry for you know…" he mumbled.

Jack grinned. This was going to be entertaining for him. His cantankerous and moody friend was captivated by the lovely Lady Rose. Theta would resist her charms and she would rebuff his advances. It was going to be quite the dance and hopefully one that led to mutual satisfaction for both parties.

"Lady Rose," Jack said and sipped his drink.

"Rose," Lord Theta said softly. "Yes, that fits. Lady Rose what? What's her surname, her family?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Really, I don't even know what she looks like with the mask and all."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lord Theta shouted angrily.

"Hey, take it easy. I'm sure it can't be that difficult to sort out. I mean how many Lady Roses who are artists can there be?"

Lord Theta felt irritated. This was going to take some work. He gazed down at the drawing and smiled softly. "Lady Rose," he whispered. He looked back up to find Jack with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, stop it!" he ordered.

"I don't know, Theta, you chasing after a mysterious lady, it's kind of amusing and I hate to say I told you so, but I did tell you one day you'd meet…"

"No! That's not what this is. This is me misjudging this Lady Rose and ruining her evening. It was wrong and I intend on making amends."

"Right, amends, gotcha," Jack agreed and winked at Theta. "Might want to check with the locals then. I gather her family lives nearby although she was only in town visiting unless they found a match for her."

Lord Theta held the picture in his hand tightly. "I'll find her," he said in a tight voice as a sharp pain shot through him at the thought of her being married off. Mentally, he promised he would find her before any over-zealous parent could barter her off.

From that moment on, Lord Theta was a man on a mission, contacting his staff, barking out orders and beginning an investigation the likes of which impressed even Lord Harkness. Little did either of them realize, this task would be much more difficult than they imagined.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

There were several Lady Roses in and around the City of Arcadia and the Province of Wild Endeavour. The first two were grandmothers, married or widowed so they were off the list. Next was a Lady Rose who was President of the Prydonian Society for Propriety. Theta had winced when he read about that particular Lady Rose and quickly and decisively crossed off her name. There were a few more that were in the _definitely not_ category as they were married or in one case, a novice in the Order of the Sisters of Pythia. Finally, he had it narrowed down to three contenders.

The three were all about the correct age but none of them seemed to have any pictures posted to any of the social registers. This meant he would have to make a personal call on the various houses to determine if he had found his proper Lady Rose. Lord Harkness insisted on accompanying him. Theta grumbled and complained that the presence of the decadent Lord Harkness would only hinder him on his quest. Jack smiled and slapped him on the back, assuring him that he needed back up and to protect him from any imposter Roses, especially the gorgeous ones. Theta sighed and groaned he would be fine.

"Nonsense! I wouldn't miss this for anything. You're my friend and I want to support you," Jack promised, grinning brightly.

Theta glared at him in response.

Jack shrugged. "Relax, it'll be fun! Besides, I want to make sure you make good on your promise. You did meet the lady at a party I was hosting. I have a duty to assure your gentlemanly behaviour."

Theta rolled his eyes but eventually agreed and thus the two lords began their journey to find the one true Lady Rose. The first stop on their journey was the home of Lord Richard Lazarus. As they walked up to the large golden coloured three story columned mansion, Theta felt his heart pounding. He hadn't wanted Jack there and was sure his friend only wanted to accompany him on some twisted mission to tease him and his need to see his lovely Lady Artist. Now, however, a part of him was glad for the support. Insecurity and doubt as to if she would even speak to him was a pounding concern.

As they made their way up the stairs to a grand columned portico with weathered metal doors with scroll work over the glass side windows, he clenched his hands and reminded himself he was Lord Theta, from a prominent and respected family, high nobility. He would not allow one pretty girl or her family to intimidate him. In fact, they should be intimated by him. With that final thought, his back ram rod straight he proceeded to ring the bell and announce his presence. Lord Harkness stood off to the side shooting him amused looks which Theta promptly ignored.

The door creaked open and an elderly servant in full formal navy and white uniform stood before them.

"Lords Theta and Harkness are here to call on Lady Rose," Theta commanded arrogantly.

The servant looked shocked and then escorted them into an overly done parlour decorated in greens and golds. Theta paced around the overly designed white furniture with cushions matching the putrid green colour of the room as Jack stared at a stuffed and mounted mountain cat staring at them from a pedestal in a corner of the room. A middle aged man with greying hair and dark beady eyes entered and looked speculatively at Theta.

"Gentlemen, I am Lord Lazarus," he announced with a drawl and a slight smirk. "Your reputations precede you as I'm sure you are aware."

Lord Theta, standing proudly refused to allow some Lord with far less holdings than his own to intimidate him solely due to some blemish to his reputation. "I would think you would be pleased to have a man of my position call on your unmarried daughter," he advised in his best arrogant and condescending tone.

Lord Lazarus paced around the room, his eyes never leaving Theta and ignoring Jack all together who was sitting quietly off to the side taking it all in as if watching live theatre which in reality it was.

"Come now, my Lord, I am no fool and you are known for your disdain of all things related to matrimony," Lord Lazarus recited, drawing out the word matrimony. "Why would you seek out my daughter? As lovely as I find her, she is not exactly the type of lady one would expect a man of your…heritage to seek out."

Lord Theta was annoyed. This was taking too much time in his mind. He snorted in response to Lord Lazarus. "Perhaps I tire of ladies of comparable heritage and standing. I seek a woman of intelligence and talent," he snapped although a vision of a certain blonde nymph was in his mind as he informed his host of this desire.

Lord Lazarus narrowed his eyes. "And Lord Harkness? Why is he accompanying you on this marriage quest which I find highly implausible. Why would such a notorious man be involved with a noble pursuit?"

Jack did his best to hide his laughter. Theta glared at him before turning back to Lord Lazarus. "Lord Harkness is here to assure propriety is observed and no misunderstandings are made. This is merely a social call, an introduction of sorts to see if your…Lady Rose is the one whom I seek."

Before Lord Lazarus could reply, a young women in a pale pink dress with vibrant curly ginger hair raced in. Her blue eyes were alight with excitement and she was soon followed by her mother also looking pleased.

"Rose!" Lazarus shouted. "You were ordered to remain in the gardens!"

Most definitely not blonde water nymph Rose ran up to Theta and threw her arms around him making him stagger back. She was a tall well-proportioned girl with an enthusiastic demeanour. Perhaps, a bit too enthusiastic and he felt a touch of panic shoot threw him.

"Lord Theta!" she cried out with vigour, hugging him so tight he swore his back cracked.

"Welcome! Oh you mustn't let father put you off! He's suspicious of everyone. He thinks everyone is out to steal his experiments."

"Rose! You will be silent!" Lord Lazarus commanded and slammed his hand down on a table so hard it knocked a white vase to the floor where it shattered.

"Richard, please. We so rarely have guests and never for our lovely Rose!" the buxom Lady Beatrice Lazarus gushed, her own long puce gown rustling as she quickly made toward her guests and called over her shoulder for tea.

Theta's eyes widened in terror. Jack stood up and bowed before Lady Lazarus. "My Lady, thank you for welcoming us into your lovely home. I do apologize for arriving unannounced but my dear friend Lord Theta has felt a tug if you will, a compulsion to re-evaluate his life choices and seeks out that one special flower whose bloom fills him with the perfume of life and inspires him to recant is previous harsh words and bitter ways."

Ginger Rose let go of Theta abruptly, her eyes now on Jack and lit up in that special way, completely enthralled with pretty words issued forth by the handsome Lord Harkness. She raced over and threw her arms around Jack who let out an _oomp_!

"Oh Lord Harkness," she gushed. "That was just gorgeous! It was like something out of one of Lady Chatterley's romance novels!"

"Rose! How dare you speak of such filth!" Lord Lazarus said sternly, a look of disgust on his face as he looked at both his wife and his daughter.

Theta looked a Jack struggling with the clingy ginger Rose and smiled as he rocked back on his heels. Jack looked over at him, a slight smile on his faced and gently patted the young lady on the back.

Soon they found themselves enjoying watery tea with Lady Lazarus regaling them with tales of her daughter, some extolling her virtues and a few slightly frightening. Both Theta and Jack sat stiffly, trying not to wince as Lady Lazarus continued her non stop prattle. All the while, Lady Rose would scoot closer to Theta, giving him coy smiles and a few times accidentally brushed his boot clad leg with her own delicately slippered foot and all under the disapproving eyes of her father who sat silently glaring at everyone.

As soon as Lady Lazarus paused to inquire how soon Theta wished to announce his match, Jack stood up.

"Oh, look at the time! How most rude of us to impose on you and your valuable time."

"Don't be silly, Lord Harkness, ginger Rose said as she too bounced up. She looked over at Theta. "We so rarely have company and to have too such handsome, well mannered gentlemen is such a pleasure." She then winked at Theta who choked on his tea.

"Ahhhh well that's so kind," Jack stated, and looked at Lord Lazarus who still appeared like he had been eating lemons all afternoon.

Lady Lazarus stood up, soon followed by Theta and Lord Lazarus. "Rose is quite right, we are honoured that you called on us today. Please feel free to visit again, any time, really. I know Rose would love to spend more time with you. Perhaps, next time she can sing for you. She has such a lovely singing voice. It's her talent really and you did say you were looking for a lady with talent."

"Yes, I do believe Lord Harkness here mentioned that," Theta agreed shooting Jack with an annoyed look. He turned to Lady Rose and bowed as she held out her hand, forcing him to brush a kiss upon her pale, delicate knuckles. He then turned and held out his hand to Lord Lazarus who sniffed and turned abruptly away. "My servant will show you out! Rose, Beatrice!"

Both women followed reluctantly but not before Lady Rose raced in, hugged both men again and brushed a kiss on their cheeks promising softly there was more where that came from. With a happy squeak she raced out. Theta and Jack looked at each other in slight terror and then quickly raced out. There was stony silence as they continued on in their transport to the next Lady Rose on the list.

"We shall not speak of this again," Theta finally commented.

"Nope!" Jack agreed before pulling out a flask and handing it to his friend.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

The next home they arrived at, the Copper residence, was further in the country and fit into the setting. It was no castle and no columned monstrosity either. It was a three story modern structure with many windows and clearly was designed by someone with artistic style. Both men thought this was promising. They walked up the meandering path to the front entrance with had sculptures of mean and women in togas on either side of the door. Jack was grinning as some of the statues were a bit revealing.

Theta sighed and hoped this didn't mean his Lady Artist was the daughter of nutters. He'd never had much tolerance for flighty, scatter minded artist types. His Lady Rose didn't seem to have any of those annoying qualities. He rang the bell which was a series of chimes that played some musical tune he couldn't quite place. The door was opened by a normal looking young woman in a demure black skirt and sweater.

"Good day, Lord Harkness and I were seeking an audience with Lady Rose."

The young girl, the housekeeper, smiled warmly and beckoned them in. Unlike Lord Lazarus home, this house was not traditional or stuffy. The walls were filled with paintings. As they walked down the marble floored entryway and entered the parlour, it seemed artwork filled every surface. The parlour was simple with modern wood furniture with white cushions. The floors were covered in brightly coloured rugs and there was more artwork everywhere. Indeed, it was as if the house was built around the artwork.

Jack walked around the room admiring sculptures both metal and marble while Theta stared up at one piece of modern art on the wall attempting to discern the subject. Just as he cocked his head to the side, a lovely blonde women dressed in trousers and t-shirt covered in marble dust walked in. She smiled brightly at them as she wiped her hands on her trousers, her blonde hair plaited down her back.

"Good afternoon," she said in a pleasant voice. "And to what do I owe the honour of a visit from such two gentlemen of such unconventional notoriety?" she asked and crossed her arms.

Theta stared at her for a long time before answering. He took in her hair which looked a bit darker but hair colour could be changed. She looked to be the right height and had a nice smile.

"Lady Rose?" he asked.

She arched a brow at him. "I don't know if I should be insulted or amused. You came calling on me, my Lord. Should you not know the lady you sought an audience with?"

By this time, Jack meandered over. "Not if she's been tucked away like some special treasure, only to be revealed to those who prove themselves worthy. Lord Jack Harkness," he announced holding his hand out which she grasped with a twinkle in her eyes as he laid a soft brush of his lips against her knuckles.

"Jack!" Theta admonished in an irritated tone before directing look at Lady Rose. "Forgive Lord Harkness, every day tends to be Bacchanalia for him."

Jack straightened and looked at Theta. "And that's a problem because?"

Theta ignored him. "I'm sorry for intruding on your day, my Lady. It's clear we interrupted you from your art."

She laughed. "You are quite forgiven Lord Theta, but again, I must ask why you, the Lord most known for his avoidance of anything perceived as courting, flirting or even has the slightest association with soliciting a lady's affections, have come calling on me? The mere act of such a social call reeks of one whose purpose is to make inquiry of a lady's feelings on such matters."

Theta shifted uncomfortably. If this was his Lady Rose, then she was doing a fine job of shoving his rude behaviour in his face. He sighed and directed a piercing look at her. "Look, Lady, let me be blunt. I am not in the least bit interested in initiating any type of marital overture. I…well, that is, I may have caused offense to a certain lady at Bacchanalia a fortnight ago and the lady in question left post haste before I could retract my unfortunate and hurtful comments directed at her." His eyes softened as he looked at this Lady Rose who kept her feelings hidden beneath a façade of a pleasant demeanour.

It was as he was gazing at her eyes that it hit him. This was not his Lady Rose. Her eyes were dark brown, not the whiskey coloured eyes so reflective of the emotions of his Lady Artist. He paused as it hit home, another failure.

"You're not her," he said with a voice indicating his disappointment.

Jack watched as all the energy, be it annoyance, irritation or amusement, fade from his friend. He stepped forward toward Lady Rose. "My apologies. You see, my Lady, we only know our mystery lady as Lady Rose and alas, it appears this province is brimming with ladies of that rather lovely floral designation. I fear we have wasted your time."

Her smile faded and she looked at the two men. "Well, this is a bit unorthodox isn't it? It's a good thing my parents aren't here for I fear you would receive a lecture on etiquette and behaviour unbecoming a lord. But, then again, you both seem to amass reputations for less than stellar and acceptable behaviour. So, in penance and for my silence, I demand information before I let you run off to who ever your next poor Lady Rose victim is."

Theta snapped out of his disappointment and straightened. No one would force him to reveal anything he chose not to and this matter was of a personal nature to him. The last thing he wanted was some perturbed lady gossiping about his social failure.

"Lady Rose, I fail to see how…."

"Show her the sketch," Jack interrupted.

"Jack," Theta growled in warning.

"Show her. She's an artist and may know our Lady Rose and help us find her."

With trepidation and a great sigh, the Doctor pulled out the carefully folded paper and showed it to the lady before them. She stepped forward and examined it and then looked at Theta. A smile bloomed on her face.

"Do you know her?" Theta demanded, not expecting any significant information.

"Yes, I believe I do." Her smile faded then. "If this is whom I believe, then you, Lord Theta, are just as much the scoundrel as I've heard." She slapped him and he looked up in shock, his hand grasping his face.

"Lady Rose and I attended art school together until I left to pursue my career at home. She is the sweetest most compassionate person I know and a dear friend. This is her work, she was always known for capturing the person inside although how she saw this in the man standing before me, I do not know. Indeed, sir, if you mistreated her, I don't know if I should help you."

Jack rushed forward. "Please," he implored. "We are on this mission to make things right. It was at my Bacchanalia party that this happened. I've known Theta since we were kids and sure he's a complete arse most of the time but in this matter his feelings are genuine. He wishes to make amends to the lady. Please help us."

Lady Rose looked at Jack and smiled. "Very Well. Far be it from me for standing in the way of…whatever this is and since you, Lord Harkness, seem sincere, I shall assist you. The artist you seek is Lady Rose Tyler. Her family home is not far from here but I should warn you to be prepared to be turned away. Lady Jackie Tyler is not one to tolerate insolent lords and particularly not ones that caused her daughter any distress."

"Thank you, Lady Rose," Jack said with gratitude. "I owe you one."

She grinned at him. "Oh, I think you owe me more than one, Lord Harkness and I always collect my debts.

She looked once more at the sketch and handed it back to Lord Theta who looked relieved and yet wary of the lady who had just called him on his behaviour.

"I don't know if I should wish you luck or not," she said tartly.

Theta nodded. "I understand and I promise you I don't wish her ill will. I just want to…I want to apologize and…see her."

As they Left the Copper residence, the sun was sinking in the sky. "Maybe we should wait until morning," Jack suggested.

"No! I've waited long enough. I need to do this now. I have to."

Jack was again surprised by the intensity in Theta's eyes and his conviction to find his Lady Rose. It was not an unpleasant change and it made Jack smile.

"Sure, it won't take us along to get there. You know she was the third Rose on our list. At least we know we have the right one this time. That's a good thing."

"Yeah," Theta answered in a thick voice and pulled the sketch out again to look at it. It wasn't long before they arrived at the Tyler home. This house was not as large as the other homes. It wasn't tiny by any means but it had a warmth about it. It had the appearance of a hunting lodge built of white stone and dark wooden trim. They walked up to the aged wooden door with old fashioned tarnished metal hardware, standing next to colourful clay pots filled with flowering plants. Theta swallowed hard, his heart thumped in his chest with worry and excitement. He banged the wolf's head knocker on the door and waited for fate to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um oh look, more angst. Well, not the entire chapter. There are lighter moments and an evil cliffie. Thanks for reading!

_Theta swallowed hard, his heart thumped in his chest with worry and excitement. He banged the wolf's head knocker on the door and waited for fate to answer._

The door opened and a woosh of cool air carrying the scent of cinnamon and spice enveloped Theta. He peered into the darkness to be met by a dashing, dark haired man dressed in a dark navy suit.

"May I help you, Sir?" he asked, his blue eyes taking in both Theta and Jack who winked at him.

Theta shot Jack and annoyed look before turning to the man before them. "Yes, Lord Theta and Lord Harkness here to see Lady Rose," he said assertively and with a touch of aristocratic disdain expected of a lord of his stature.

"I'm sorry, my Lords, Lady Rose is not presently home."

"Ianto!" a female voice shouted out and a middle aged blonde woman dressed in riding gear and carrying a riding crop, her hair falling out of a messy bun, stormed up and narrowed her eyes at Theta and Jack, both of whom took a step back.

"You!" she shouted, stepping forward and jabbing her riding crop into Theta's chest.

"My Lady, these gentlemen were here calling upon…" Ianto began diplomatically before being interrupted.

"Oh, I know why they're here all right!" she shouted. By this time, a few other servants popped their heads out to see what the shouting was about, including the Lord of the house. Lord Tyler quickly walked up and placed a hand on his seething wife's shoulder. He directed an unfriendly gaze at Theta and Jack but otherwise seemed calm.

Theta swallowed hard. This was Lord and Lady Tyler, Rose's parents and they did not look pleased to see him. This was a turn of events he had not anticipated. His plan was to meet privately with Rose and sort things out without parental interaction or a domestic debacle.

Lady Tyler looked ready to use her riding crop on him and he couldn't help the slight bit of terror that shivered through him. Clearly, she was protective of her daughter, an admirable quality in most instances but not when directed at him. In fact, despite her petite stature, obnoxious pink frilly blouse topped with a fitted black coat, she was quite terrifying. He could see bits of his Rose in her and the thought that his lovely lady could turn into this blonde avenger made him pause.

Lord Tyler was different. Whilst his wife was ready to pummel any who she perceived as causing harm to her child, he stood, quiet and condemning. Although, Theta wondered if his thinning ginger hair wasn't a warning that this man could be even more lethal than his noisy wife. Lord Tyler calmed down his wife who was still quite irate and invited them inside to discuss their visit.

Lord Theta turned to Jack who shoved his back, encouraging him to enter but making sure that Theta went first. "Coward," Theta mumbled as he walked into the cool, dim interior of the house.

The main entry kept with the hunting lodge theme with walls in a rustic white plaster with wrought iron sconces dotting the hall mixed with paintings of landscapes. Theta's boots clicked on the plank wood floor as they were led into a parlour. It was decorated in a similar fashion with heavy dark wood furniture, arranged around a fireplace with more paintings decorating the walls.

Theta and Jack sat next to each other as Lady Tyler stood off to the side rhythmically slapping her riding crop against her hip and Lord Tyler paced before them.

"You did this didn't you?" Lady Tyler accused. "She never said who just that she met someone at Bacchanalia that made her realize…"

"Jackie," Lord Tyler cut her off sternly and then faced Theta and Jack.

"I don't know what's going on here but I find it odd that two of the most notorious Lords in the province, if not the planet, arrive on my doorstep, calling on my daughter, unannounced, just after she informs us she's decided to put off any marriage arrangements as she has suddenly realized she could do nothing but disappoint us and any potential husband. And she said she reached this epiphany at Bacchanalia after some social interaction made it clear to her."

"I'll tell you why they're here!" Lady Tyler announced with condemnation lacing her voice. "They want to take her away to some orgy or to accompany them to some depraved and disgusting party!"

"You mean like taking your daughter to Bacchanalia at Lord Harkness' home?" Lord Theta suggested unkindly and with a haughty glare.

"How dare you!" she shouted and again and stepped forward, riding crop gripped tightly in her hand. "She was safe with us until you and that pervert swept her away and filled her head with some twisted nonsense about marriage being the end of everything!"

"Jackie!" Lord Tyler said sharply and then turned, arms crossed to Theta and Jack who both swallowed hard.

"Now then, my Lords, perhaps you'd like to inform me why my responsible daughter suddenly thinks marriage is something akin to prison where she must while away her time in misery sacrificing everything she loves? Prior to your Party Lord Harkness, she was prepared to accept potential suitors her mother and I found appropriate."

Theta sighed and stood up. "Lord Tyler, I'm afraid that perhaps Lady Rose and I might have had a misunderstanding. I…" He paused and swallowed trying to find some way to express his actions the night of Bacchanalia in a way that didn't make him sound like a complete arse.

"What Lord Theta is trying to say," Jack interrupted. "Is that whilst your talented daughter was escaping the noise and energetic party atmosphere in my library, she met Lord Theta. The two of them shared the tranquillity and utter boredom to be found surrounded by my father's books and in the process Lord Theta revealed his unpleasant experience with a certain lady who was set to use him and disregard anything he hoped to accomplish. Not to mention, she was a complete arrogant…well let's just say she could teach a course in how to be the opposite of your daughter who is kind, compassionate and in all ways a dignified lady. In fact, Lady Rose was such a kind and caring lady that she made my friend here who never speaks of his life to anyone, reveal his soul to her while she sketched him," Jack suavely informed them with a cock of his head toward Theta who looked beyond annoyed and ready to throttle his friend.

"Oh, we know all about you and your sordid engagement!" Lady Tyler said, a bitter quality to her voice. "You publicly humiliated Lady Poisson."

Theta turned a furious gaze on her. "Out of respect for your daughter, I shall allow you this one strike against me but no more. You know nothing of the truth, of who that woman is or what she did and I am under to obligation to enlighten you. I am only here as my own faults and dark musings may have caused Lady Rose to question her own future and I assure you Lady Tyler, your daughter was not entirely enthusiastic for matrimonial plans you insisted it was her duty to accept whether she was happy about it or not."

"You don't get to say anything about our plans for our daughter! She had agreed we knew what was best!"

"She agreed?" Theta repeated sarcastically. "The only thing she agreed to was that she would have to sacrifice what she loved most, her art to be a proper lord's wife, to make her family happy and apparently for the good of her brother since he's the heir and priority. I question your definition of what is best for her."

"Because I'm her mother and what's best is for her to be married and settled and happy! And you are nothing more than some rude, immoral…" Jackie blazed, so angry she was shaking.

"That's enough!" Lord Tyler inserted sharply, interrupting his wife and exhibiting the signs of a man tired of the discussion and displeased with his guests. In fact, Theta speculated he looked ready to toss both Theta and Jack out of his home himself but Theta stood tall and strong. He refused to back down and especially not since he felt Lady Tyler was clueless about her own daughter's feelings and that someone need to champion his Lady Artist. It was an odd feeling but he was compelled to defend her.

Lord Tyler directed an angry gaze at Theta and one that would have sent any potential suitors for his daughter fleeing. But then, Theta wasn't a potential suitor. At least he wasn't proclaiming to be one. Lord Tyler was no fool. He could see what was happening in his own house. He'd witnessed how distraught his daughter had been and how she'd looked as she announced she couldn't possibly consider marriage yet.

He'd listened as his wife unleashed her own fury and tears at their retreating daughter about how she had already waited too long; people were questioning if something was wrong with her; how she was their only daughter; her duty to marry; and how they wouldn't continue to support a spoiled daughter unwilling to think of her family instead of her own selfish interests. This had been followed by his daughter's soft, tearful apology and the soft click of a door as she left along with his wife's own tears about losing her daughter.

Now, before him, stood the reason for his daughter's change of heart and that change of heart may be for more reasons than his wife was assuming. He looked into Lord Theta's eyes and was determined to make this Lord earn his daughter. It was clear to him from the stubborn and determined tilt of the man's head and through his actions, daring to present himself at the Tyler home, admitting his faults, insisting on finding Rose and doing something that would make most men run shaking in their shoes, standing up to Lady Tyler. This was no mere guilt for causing his daughter distress. No, this man had other reasons that went beyond apologies. He cared what happened to Rose far more than a casual acquaintance.

"Lord Theta, you may have the arrogance and audacity to think my daughter so simple that a few hours in your presence gives you some special insight into what her needs are but you don't know her. Let me tell you what I know. My daughter is special. She's smart, talented, and cares for those around her and especially her family. She honours her parents and wants us to be proud of her and we are. I am proud of who she is. And, I don't appreciate anyone, high lord or not, no matter how wealthy or powerful he may be, upsetting her and making her question her own worth or future."

Theta stared at him and felt some of his prior haughty indignation and self confidence at knowing was best ebb. Perhaps Lord Tyler was right and he didn't know Lady Rose that well and he had harmed her with careless words but that didn't mean he didn't care or want to make it right. It also didn't mean that she deserved to be guilted into marriage. She was too special for that fate. He breathed for a moment as he chose his next words carefully, his eyes not leaving Lord Tyler's.

His stubborn refusal to admit the lady had touched his heart was at war with his need to see her again. And right now, Lord Tyler had the key to his ability to see his Lady Artist. The thought of not seeing her…well, that's when he realized he couldn't accept it. Finding her was not just a desire, it was a need. His bitter inner voice reminding him of marriage minded ladies was beginning to fade away into nothing but a soft echo. He felt the paper evidence of his need in his suit coat crinkle against him, almost taunting him. He pulled it out and opened it up and displayed it before Lord Tyler.

"You're right. I may not know her as well as you but as she made me reveal myself to her so she shared her heart with me. I do not have her artistic talent and I admit I have a few faults."

Jack, who had been silent, coughed into his hand at his recent comment. Theta shot Jack a dark look before turning back to Lord Tyler.

"As I was saying, I am not perfect and made a few comments without thinking but I never intended to cause her harm. In fact, Lord Harkness was right, I…that is to say, Lady Rose, has a way about her. It's more than just artistic talent to capture her subject, it's an empathy, a kindness that few people much less aristocratic ladies possess. She challenged me, refused to put up with my attitude, teased me and made me feel like a person instead of the object of the matrimonial hunt. I need to find her, to apologize, to thank her and just…" He paused and before he could continue, Lord Tyler's face softened and he looked from the incredible sketch his daughter had drawn to the man before him..

"I may regret this…" he said shaking his head.

"Pete, don't you dare!" Lady Tyler admonished. "They are nothing but a couple of scoundrels intent on corrupting our daughter! Look at what's happened so far!"

He turned to Lady Jackie. "You can't blame everything on Lord Theta. You and Rose have been butting heads over her future for years."

"She's a proper young lady and proper young ladies marry well, have families, run their own house and are settled, Pete. It's expected. People are talking and she's…"

"She's what?" Pete countered. "In school, being educated and interested in more than the daughters of some of your society friends." His voice softened as she saw her eyes narrow. "Jackie, Rose is never going to be a typical gentrified lady. She doesn't day dream of marriage and living in a grand house. Her dreams extend beyond that and I happen to think Lord Theta sees that in her." He turned to look at Theta. "After only being around her for a few hours he came to our house and proceeded to champion our daughter and I am quite sure he is only just now realizing why."

Jackie lost some of her anger and her tone became more pleading. "But Pete, she needs us to guide her, put her on the right path. We have to protect her and make sure she makes good choices. She's our only daughter."

"Yes, she's our daughter and she is smart and knows her own heart. I trust her and I think she found something at Bacchanalia." He turned his gaze on Theta, part warning but another part seeing something that his daughter found and captured in her sketch. He turned back to his wife and walked over to her. "It made her think about her future, what she wants and what she needs." He pulled Jackie into his arms and then turned to Theta. "She went back to school. The Prydonian University, the School of Fine Arts."

"Thank you," Theta said as he carefully folded up the sketch and tucked in his jacket. He and Jack quickly and silently left. The day was ebbing quickly as the sun sank into the horizon.

"Theta, it's getting late. We should head out first thing in the morning."

Theta stared forward, thinking about Lord Tyler, what he said and didn't' say. He didn't have to tell him where to find her. It made Theta ponder everything that happened at the Tyler home and it made him cautious. He was still determined to find Rose, even more determined now but there was more to consider. Things weren't so clear anymore. It wasn't just Theta versus the rapacious marriage minded ladies after his title and wealth. It was a startling revelation to find himself, once the pursued, was now the pursuer.

He didn't know how it happened only that it had and he wasn't unhappy about it. In fact, he found the experience…exhilarating. Part of him howled at this turn of events reminding him of avaricious ladies who had beautiful exteriors with soft hands and were talented in using a man's lust and desire to their advantage but he couldn't help but believe Lady Rose wasn't like that.

He smiled at the memory of her tart if not somewhat inebriated tongue lashing out at him uncaring who he was. He closed his eyes and remembered her body curled up next to his as he showed her the stars and what it felt like to have her gaze, her discerning eyes examining him, caressing him like an artists brush on canvas. It made him flush as he realized how much she had made his heart beat and desire coursed through him. He wanted her, to know her, to hold her and oh so much more.

He looked over at Jack. "Fine, we'll start fresh in the morning. We leave at sunrise."

Jack grinned. He loved it when he was right and he was so right about these two even if it took his friend a while to realize it. The question now was, what would the lady say and how would she feel about them showing up on her doorstep first thing in the morning? He just hoped she was a morning person.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Much to Jack's dismay, Theta had been serious about the leaving at dawn part, banging on Jack's bedroom door well before the sun peeked over the horizon. After much grumbling and several cups of tea and wearing sunglasses, Jack collapsed inside the transport with an overly energetic Theta who was barking orders at his assistants, keeping up with his duties of Lord of his house and apparently ordering luncheon be delivered to the school so he could woo his lady properly and there was no doubt in Jack's mind that his friend had metamorphosed from rude, arrogant, bitter pain in the arse to determined, amorous, commanding wooer of a certain Lady and determined to let nothing and no one get in his way. It was amusing if not loud and far too much commotion for that early in the morning.

Prydonian University was located in the mountains, sitting high above the Valley of Solace. It was an old school with towering stone architecture with great columns, domes and arches. They quickly made their way across the campus toward the School of Fine Arts dormitories. In short order, and with a great deal of flirting on Jack's part, they procured the location of Lady Rose's quarters and gained entry to the dormitory. Once again, Theta and Jack found themselves before a door behind which they hoped was the object of their quest. This door was far more modest, a simple wooden door with a plaque scrolled artistically with two names, Tyler and Pond.

Theta felt a new kind of nervousness this time. This feeling hammering through him was an excitement like he hadn't felt before. He couldn't even remember the last time he had to formally chase a woman, convince her he wasn't a cad and to give him a chance to prove himself. It was laughable and invigorating; especially, given the sweet nature and lovely appeal of the object of his desire. He could admit it now. She had captivated him with her honesty, teasing smile, warm personality and just being her. He was truly enamoured of his Lady Artist, his Rose and now, he had the opportunity to show her and undo the damage he had done at Bacchanalia.

He knocked on the door, his posture evidencing a confidence that may not have been entirely true. A girl who appeared around Rose's age with long messy ginger hair, dressed casually in shorts and a long t-shirt answered. She looked from Theta to Jack, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Yes," she finally said after a lengthy pause.

Theta cleared his throat and tugged at his long brown coat. "Lords Theta and Harkness here to see Lady Rose," he finally said in a bit of a babble.

The ginger haired girl arched a brow over one of her brown eyes. "Is that so and why should I let you in? This is a locked dormitory and no one called to inform me of visitors. For all I know you're a couple of thieves here to rob us."

Theta stared at her, a bit speechless. There he was mere feet from Rose and he was being interrogated yet again, this time by some thin, ginger haired waif. He was Lord Theta and he was not going to stand there and let some student question his intentions. Before he could lecture the girl before him, Jack shoved him aside with a charming smile directed at the girl.

"Lord Jack Harkness," he purred holding his hand out. The girl crossed her arms and glared at him. He dropped his arm back non-plussed and still oozing charm.

"Yeah, sorry about us just showing up on your doorstep. I assure you we did follow protocol."

Theta rolled his eyes. "For the love of Arcadia, we are not thieves! Do I look like I need to steal from students?" he snipped.

She looked him up and down. "Maybe you stole those fine clothes."

"What?" Theta gasped and looked down at himself in his fine brown suit, matching brown and blue designed waistcoat and blue swirly silk tie.

Jack smiled brighter. "I assure you, we are only here to surprise Lady Rose. We are friends she met at Bacchanalia and her parents know we're here and even told us where to find her."

"Get in here!" she ordered and grabbed Jack by his long navy coat's lapels and dragged him in followed by Theta.

The room was small but neat. The walls were filled with paintings and sketches of everything from landscapes, to people, buildings, pieces of fruit and a few animals. There were two beds dressed in blue duvets, one appeared rumpled as if slept in. There was a small white table, chairs and miscellaneous clutter indicating it was two artistic individuals living there. There was not, however, any Lady Rose.

"Where is she?" the Doctor demanded.

The girl's eyes narrowed and she walked up and poked him in the chest. "Don't you get snippy with me Lord who expects all ladies to fall at his feet or run away screaming at his rude, grumpy face!"

Jack saw the need to step in before things became even more heated. "Forgive me, my Lady, but you have us at an advantage. You know us but we have yet to be graced by your name."

"I am Lady Amelia Pond and I know who you both are. As if any lady in the province doesn't know of you. Especially, this one," she said and glared at Lord Theta. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "You! You're the one from Bacchanalia! Rose told me she met someone but she never said a name."

She backed away a step and began looking him up and down. "Of all the lords in the land," she murmured, shaking her head and then looked at Jack. "I was sure it was you. I mean it would fit that Lord Lothario would give her the marital cold feet." She turned back to Theta and an evil smile lit her face. "But it was you and you came looking for her… Oh wait ! You went to her parents!" She then laughed sadistically.

"Yes, I did," he responded in a tight voice. "And I need to see her. If you would be so kind as to enlighten me, Lord Harkness and me as to Lady Rose's location, we will be on our way."

She stopped laughing and leaned against the table and ignored his request. "Well, well, so you faced off against the dragon lady and lived to tell the tale. Not many can say that and I suppose that's earned you a bit of information."

She looked at both of them with a smirk. "You obviously know she was upset when she left Bacchanalia."

"Yes, we are quite aware. It's one of the reasons I'm here," Theta responded sharply.

"One of the reasons? Interesting," she answered, toying with a piece of her hair. "Well Lord Theta, terror of all ladies in the pursuit of a husband, you did a good job. You made her doubt her decision to be a well behaved, dutiful daughter. In fact, you made her realize how much of her life she'd give up for a marriage to some haughty lord her mother approved of and trust me, whoever Lady Tyler approved of would not be who Rose would choose. In some ways you helped her. Some of us were trying to tell her that she needed to choose her own husband and not bow down to some antiquated matchmaking of her mother's choosing. Lady Tyler and Rose never saw eye to eye regarding the definition of an eligible and appropriate lord. Right before Bacchanalia, Rose had finally caved in after some heavy duty guilt laying. Lady Tyler is the expert at that!

"So, congratulations on winning that war. Of course, now she thinks she's too selfish to be married and she'd only bring misery to any poor soul who'd marry her so she ran off to spend time thinking."

Theta swallowed hard and felt a cold pain shoot through him. "Lady Rose is not selfish. She's…she's talented, brilliant, warm, compassionate and worth more than my not unsubstantial fortune," he said in a thick voice.

"Lady Amelia, do you know when Rose will return? I mean, she's not completed her school yet," Jack inquired.

"A couple of days. She went off to some place in the mountains to focus on some of her special projects due this week. She'll be back. She wouldn't leave her art behind."

Jack nodded. "Thank you Lady Amelia, we are in your debt," he said, bowing before her.

She snorted. "Don't thank me. She may not be too happy to see you. I think she was a bit embarrassed by the whole thing."

Theta hated the thought of her off by herself, doubting and blaming herself. That was his fault. He pulled out the sketch she'd made and stared at it. Lady Amelia walked over and looked at it with him. "She sketched you. It's one of her better ones given how much she had to drink and it was Bacchanalia and all. You know she wouldn't have sketched this if she didn't like you."

Theta looked at her a long time before turning to Jack. "Go home. I'm staying. I'll make arrangements for housing here until she returns."

"Theta, are you sure? I'm happy to…"

"No. I need to do this alone. I will wait for her."

That statement alone cemented what Jack believed to be true. Lord Theta was not known for patience and he waited on no one. Well, no one except a certain Lady Rose. He smiled at Theta and walked up, patting him on the shoulder. "Do what you have to, my friend. Just know I'm here for you when you need me."

Jack turned to Lady Amelia and grasped her hand, bowing low and brushing his lips across her knuckles. "My Lady, it has been a pleasure."

"Has it?" she asked with an arched brow. Jack winked at her and left.

She turned to Lord Theta who promised he would send her information as to his accommodations and asked if she would please inform him when she heard news of Rose. She agreed and watched him leave. It didn't take long before the gossip started all over the dorm and bets were placed on how long it would be before Lady Rose was engaged and whether or not they made it to the altar.

Three long torturous days passed for Lord Theta who was living in a spare dorm room in the Astronomy Sciences School. He was often seen pacing the halls, shouting at his staff or directing glaring looks at any who crossed his path. It was the morning of the third day that Lady Amelia notified him that Rose was on her way back to school. He stood staring out at a statute depicting a naiad with water flowing around her that he made his plan.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Rose slowly made her way across campus, clutching her long blue coat around her against the chill in the air as she made her way back to her dormitory. It had been a rough few days. Her mind was still whirling with the implications of everything that had happened since Bacchanalia.

She had run that night, run from her arrogant and obstinate dark Lord, Lord Theta of all people. She had jumped from proverbial frying pan of the notorious Jack Harkness into the fire that was a lord with an even worse reputation, Lord Theta. Although she had to admit, Lord Theta may be known for an indiscretion or two, his main notoriety was of his ill temper and ability to bring even the most poised lady to tears. And yet, Rose had spent hours with the gentlemen of such ill reputation. She wasn't sure what that said about her or that she hadn't immediately run screaming from the room. Quite the contrary, she hadn't felt the least bit intimidated. In fact, she'd probably been equally horrible to him in her inebriated state.

But then, something had happened. She couldn't understand how or even when but at some point, she'd developed some affinity for him that turned into something more. There had been a comfort and intimacy with him in that library. Far more was revealed than either of them intended. Perhaps, it was the wine or the atmosphere of Bacchanalia.

His last words to her had been harsh but there was a truth to them that Rose had denied until that moment. Sitting there with her bitter and arrogant lord, she'd reached a moment of painful clarity. As odd as it may sound, as the two of them sat there wearing masks, they were more real than any of the lords and ladies her mother had forced her to pretend to like. Those pretentious people were the ones who wore the real masks.

Rose, the naiad ,and her lord, the hunter and prey, were as raw and real as two people could be. When he looked at her, she felt like he saw her, who she was inside and although his words were sharp they rang true. How could she marry some pompous, rich lord who wanted nothing from her but children, for her to be the perfect lady of the house and hostess when that wasn't who she was? How could she swallow down so much of herself, tamp down the real Rose just to make everyone else happy? Before her had been a man who refused that life, lashing out at the world in response to its condemnation of him and yet, he was so much more than the perceived angry, caustic lord so many claimed him to be.

Rose knew better and she hurt for him and what she was to become if things didn't change. Lord Harkness had burst in just as she was on the cusp of surrendering herself to these truths. The noise of the festivities of Bacchanalia poured into that room bursting that bubble of intimacy and reminding Rose of what awaited her outside in the real world. That place and moment she and her dark lord shared had been a fantasy, an illusion and yet his words seemed so real. All she could do was run, run from his predictions of her fate and the feelings he elicited from her which were far from innocent. He made her want to feel, to stare into the depths of his pain ridden eyes, to feel his embrace and know the soft sensation of his lips on hers, the kiss of someone real.

Having Lord Harkness identify him had only further shattered what she'd found in that library as much as it shattered the realization that she couldn't keep wearing that mask and not just the mask of the naiad. She reached her home and spent a night in further turmoil, thinking of her future, the gilded cage of marriage and life in some fine lord's house and knew she couldn't do it. This was followed by her advising her parents and of her mother's fury. She had stood still as a statue, shrouded in guilt and sorrow that she could not be the daughter they needed her to be and left with her mother's accusations echoing in her ears.

At school, she'd broken down and told her friend Amelia of her night and her realization. Amelia had held her, whispering soothing words and asking her to not forsake the thought of marriage but to take her time. Rose could barely hear her, still hearing her mother's harsh words about selfishness, spoiled girls and becoming ostracized and lonely and how she would be cast out, a disgrace to all including her family. And yet, that wasn't what bothered her the most.

It was two piercing brown eyes that were filled with a mixture of anger, pain and passion and the loss of what might have been if she had allowed him to seduce her that night under the stars. She would always wonder about him, if he found what he was looking for and if he was happy. It was a path not taken and it would haunt her. She smiled slightly as she walked back to her dorm room thinking about him, her handsome grumpy deer protector and he would always be that to her, not the angry lord everyone else saw him as.

She sighed as she reached the entrance of the building nodding at the person at reception as she trudged her way up the old wood stairs. A new path lay before her now. She had not heard from her mother and doubted she would. Her family would expect her to come crawling back home begging forgiveness but that wouldn't happen. Rose would graduate from school and forge her own way. It was terrifying but not so scary as sacrificing herself on the altar of an arranged marriage to some cold lord.

The night of Bacchanalia would stay with her for a long time. It changed her life and it made her realize that finding that special person, making an instant connection was possible. At least, she hoped it still was. She entered the darkened room, dropped her satchel on the floor and called out to Amelia. A light flickered on to reveal the tall imposing figure of Lord Theta.

Rose stared, unable to comprehend the man before her, now dressed in the trappings of his position and yet so completely unmasked in unfathomable ways. Disbelief and shock stilled her as she continued gazing at him standing there in her dorm room with an intense expression on his face, a mixture of irritation and something else…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note rating change to explicit due to scene at the end of this chapter. If this bothers you, please skip the part after dinner when he kisses her through the end. One more part after this one. Thanks for reading!

Theta was nervous and paced the small dorm room. It brought back memories of him and Jack, mischief, studying and anticipating a bright future. Then, everything had come crashing down with the loss of his family and any future he dreamed about was gone. Now, he was in another dorm room and this time felt a new dream of the future within his grasp. In a way, it was inconceivable he was even contemplating this, a future with Rose. He'd only known her a few hours and hadn't even done so much as enjoyed a kiss from her luscious lips. He smiled at that. Oh, but he would do that by days end if he had his way and he was very determined to have his way.

Still, was he pushing this too fast? He picked up a little white sculpted bird and cradled it in his hand. This bird could symbolize his Rose, fragile and yet still strong enough to take flight. It had a survival instinct and wanted to enjoy the freedom of the skies and yet still have the warmth of a nest to return to each night. He walked toward a small window and looked out at a park-like area, watching couples holding hands and strolling. His thumb ran over the small sculpture, mindlessly caressing it. He would do this, prove to her they could have a future together.

The door opened and he heard her call out for her roommate. He turned on the lamp and she stilled, staring at him in shock. He waited and still she said nothing. A sigh escaped him. She was going to make him go first.

"Lady Rose," he said formally and nodded his head.

"Lord Theta," she said in a soft voice. "I…you…you're here."

He nodded his head and set the bird sculpture down. "Yes, that I am and now so are you."

"Yeah," she acknowledged and began nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, self conscious of how she was dressed. He was in a formal suit and she was in grubby jeans, jumper and coat still damp from her trek across campus. "Sooo," she drawled and looked down where she toed her trainers into the wood floor.

He took a step forward. "I've been thinking about you and the night of Bacchanalia."

Rose looked up at him. "Yeah, me too. I mean about you and me and…" she winced and stared at the ceiling. "I didn't mean you and me as…uh you know, but more like…" She gestured with her hand in the air trying to spit out the words.

"You were thinking about me," he interrupted with a satisfied smirk. In the library she had been the one with the upper hand most of the evening. Now he felt like he was the one keeping her off balance and he rather liked that. He'd been through the ringer trying to find her so now it was her turn and he was going to enjoy it.

"I was not!" she immediately retorted even if it wasn't true. "I was just thinking about what we talked about."

He arched a brow at her. "So you were thinking about me," he repeated, his eyes darkening a bit. "About us in the library. The naiad and her dark and mysterious lord," he teased flirtatiously.

Rose started to giggle. "Yeah right, the dark defender of deer everywhere!"

"Ohhhh you had to bring that up didn't you?" he moaned with humour. "I should have known the woman who wasn't afraid to steal a man's sofa and tell him to shut up would certainly not refrain from tormenting him about a dodgy Bacchanalia costume," he continued with an amused glint in his eyes.

Rose blushed. "Look, sorry about that. I know it was rude…"

"Rude? My lady it was atrocious behaviour and I am practically scarred from it. I shall have to demand reparations."

Rose looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. "Why are you really here? I mean, you and me weren't exactly you know, always nice to each other."

He stepped closer to her, close enough that she could smell the spicy scent of his cologne and feel his presence prickling against her skin. "Oh, I don't know about that. I think we were beyond nice. In fact, we may have been venturing into the equivalent of witty and intellectual sparring. Perhaps we were testing each other," he said softly and with a most definitely more than friendly look in his eyes.

"Te…Testing each other," she stuttered, her eyes drawn to his lips and thinking how soft they looked. She diverted her gaze back toward his eyes only to find him standing even closer to her.

"Yes," he said with a slight growl. "It was quite a dance. You stood your ground, refused to be bullied and may have spun me around the dance floor dipping me, fighting me for the lead until suddenly I couldn't think straight, started wondering why I was being such an arse to you."

"You weren't a complete arse," she responded. "At least not the entire time."

He reached over and grasped her hand. "But I was. I said some things I shouldn't have, hurt you and did what I do best, sent you running only I didn't want you to run."

"My lord, you didn't," she started to say, trying not to think about how he held her hand and it felt so right nor about the erotic stroke of his thumb over her knuckles.

"Yes, I did and I'm so sorry for that," he stated firmly. "And please call me Theta. I think we are well beyond formalities."

Rose wasn't sure what to say. He was clearly being sincere and more than a touch flirtatious and suggestive"

She needed some space before she did something monumentally foolish. After all, he was the lord known for being the expert at avoiding any commitment whilst still enjoying a dalliance or two and she was in no position to risk her reputation further. Rose had to look out for herself now.

She stepped back and walked around him. "You were right when you said marriage would make me miserable, at least doing so only because my parents and society deemed it proper. I realized that after you pointed out how much I'd give up. But, it wasn't just because of you. I'd been thinking that deep inside for a long time but kept ignoring it, focusing on being a proper daughter and trying to make my parents happy. You made me realize I couldn't keep doing that, that it wasn't right to give up my dreams and force myself to be someone I'm not. It wouldn't be fair to me or anyone I married. That was a hard thing to admit, that I was so selfish, am still so selfish but…I had to." She paused, looking out the window. "I've lost so much by admittimg that too. I've lost my parents and probably most my friends, at least the ones who said they were my friends because of my status, and right now it's just so hard."

"Rose, please don't," he said, feeling guilty for this, he was partly to blame for pushing her in this direction even if another part of him was exhilarated to see her declare her independence and right to be happy.

She turned to him, a look of determination lighting her eyes. "No, I need to. It's hard and scary but it also feels right in a way. For the first time in my life, I don't know what's gonna happen."

Theta smiled at her, proud. "I'll tell you what's going to happen, you are going to be brilliant and you'll you make your own choices."

"Yeah?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, you will and as one of your first decisions, will you Lady Rose, accompany me to dinner this evening?"

Rose couldn't help the giggle that burst forth. "You want to take me to dinner? I just told you my family has practically disowned me leaving me broke and at loose ends. Aren't you worried I will try and use my feminine wiles on you? I mean you are the same lord who told me you were being pursued by marriage minded ladies who were after your title and wealth."

He paused, thinking about his response. This was important. She was still tender from her argument with her family and enjoying her newly established independence. He didn't want to take that newly gained freedom from her nor for her to feel pressured into agreeing to a relationship with him due to her present unstable financial circumstances even if he was more than willing to do anything and everything in his power to see her secure. He didn't want her to see him as a means to an end but rather to want him for him, to be a partner and equal. It was important to him and he realized at that moment, it was what he always wanted and felt deep down that she was the one to fulfil that need.

"You weren't the only one who might have reached a realization at Bacchanalia. The last few days have been…illuminating. You might even be amused at the trials and tribulations I endured to identify my proper Lady Rose and then find her since she has a propensity for running.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets and ambled over to her. "Have dinner with me and find out."

She bit her lip as she considered. It wasn't like she wasn't attracted to him, she was, very much so but she didn't want him to think her another woman with her mind on capturing Lord Theta in the marital net. Part of her wondered about him being there. Surely, it wasn't just because he felt bad for being rude and an offhanded comment. A very feminine part of her fluttered at the thought that maybe he was there because he felt the same attraction she did.

The problem was there was an inequality between them. H was the wealthy, eligible lord whilst she was now the poor disowned lady with little to her name other than her talent and the tattered remains of her reputation. She couldn't risk being associated with such a notorious man despite how much she wanted to spend an evening talking to him and learning exactly what he meant by trials and tribulations.

He seemed to sense her hesitation and almost looked amused by it. "Come now Rose, you're an independent woman now, capable of making your own decisions. What harm would it do for you to enjoy dinner with me?"

"I'm an independent woman who doesn't have much to her name anymore and needs to be careful and besides, I don't want you to think I'm one of those marriage minded women you fight off."

He snorted. "Rose, you are as far from the husband hunting crowd. Now, stop making excuses." He walked up and grasped her hands, looking her in the eyes. "This is me asking you to dinner, to apologize to you for any harm I caused you, to thank you for helping me see that not every lady out there is nuptial obsessed harridan; and so you can make it up to me for the hell you put me through as I faced untold and countless horrors on my way to find you here, including one rather unforgettable encounter with your mother."

Rose's eyes widened. "You met my Mum!"

He smirked and rocked back on his heels. "Oh yes, and your father too so you see, you must have dinner with me now. I shall be back here by the early dinner bell. Wear something comfortable and pretty." He winked and then brought one of her hands up so that he could lay a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Until then, my Rose."

He turned and swaggered out of her room. Rose watched in shock wondering how this had happened. The Lord Theta was in her room, apologized, flirted, informed her he met her parents and then somehow corralled her into having dinner with him. She sat down hard on her bed as Amelia burst in demanding details.

"You knew?" Rose asked.

"Of course, I knew!" Amelia snapped and plopped down next to Rose. "He came in her all arrogant and the high and mighty lord along with his pretty lecherous friend, Lord Harkness."

"Lord Harkness was with him?" Rose asked, now even more curious.

Amelia nodded. "You should have seen the two of them! I hear Harkness flirted his way past reception so they could just show up on our doorstep unannounced and then Lord Grumpy Face had the nerve to be annoyed that you weren't here!"

Rose's brow furrowed. "When was this?"

"Oh a couple of days a go. You know he saw your parents before coming here. He said, they told him where to find you. Can you imagine? Your mum must have had a fit when those two showed up!" Amelia revealed, her eyes lit up in unholy glee as if she was envisioning Lady Tyler terrorizing Lords Theta and Harkness.

"Wait, he went to see my parents and they told him where to find me? I mean we are talking about my overprotective mum who wanted me to marry some staid and stodgy lord not some infamous lord who is known for chasing off the marriage minded."

Amelia smiled evilly. "Oh, it gets better. I hear he went on a search for you. Your parents weren't his first stop." She leaned into Rose. "Some people might find that romantic, that he was so determined to find you, he was willing to endure untold social horrors. He's in love with you. You know that right?"

Rose blushed and heat rushed to her face. She looked quickly away. "He can't. I mean we barely know each other," she said, tugging at the coverlet on the bed.

"Well, he is."

Rose couldn't stop the smile from blooming on her face.

"So, what happened?" Amelia insisted. "Is he coming back?"

"He's taking me to dinner, I guess," she said, staring at the coverlet and still smiling. "Course, I told him he didn't have to and that maybe we shouldn't because of my situation."

Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes. "The most eligible bachelor on the planet is in love with you and wants to take you to dinner and you think you shouldn't and this is after he met your mother! Have you lost it?"

Rose sighed and looked over at her. "Amelia, really, I don't think he's in love with me. He feels bad because of how things ended at Bacchanalia. I mean seriously, meeting at a Bacchanalia party isn't exactly conducive to a good relationship and how I met him was a bit tense. We spent part of the time bickering and I'm not exactly in his social circle either."

Amelia smacked her on the arm. "Stop that! He does love you and who cares where you met. He likes you and you like him and social circles don't matter if you love each other. Look at Rory and me. He's a medical technician. My parents practically had a stroke but I don't care. I love him and he's the one for me even if he doesn't have a penny to his name!"

Rose smiled at her. "So you and Rory gonna get married then?"

Amelia's eyes sparkled and a wicked grin emerged. "We're gonna live together first. Won't that just drive my parents over the edge!"

Rose burst out in giggles over Amelia's glee at her most unconventional relationship. Rose always thought Amelia was very brave and smart. They'd been friends ever since Rose and moved into this room three years ago. Amelia's family was higher born than Rose's family and she knew they had pushed Amelia to return home to a proper match. Amelia refused. She had been one of Rose's supporters in her desire to complete school first and now Rose was almost at that point. Amelia and Rory seemed to make their relationship work despite several differences in their backgrounds. Perhaps, Rose mused, she should not dismiss Lord Theta's advances completely. She could still remain true to herself and enjoy his company. And, after all, he had faced off against her mother and she was curious to hear more about that.

LTLTLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTLT

Rose chose to wear a comfortable wrap dress with boots to dinner that night. The dress was bright red, a show of bravado she wasn't sure she felt. Amelia had insisted it was perfect as she helped Rose curl her hair so it lay loose about her shoulders. Theta arrived dressed in the same brown suit he wore earlier and murmured _beautiful_ as he looked her up and down. Rose blushed and put on her long blue coat.

Theta was acting the gentlemen and wrapped her arm through his and escorted her into the dormitory common area where everyone stopped and whispered. Rose winced slightly at this but he appeared to be oblivious. A shiny black hover limo was outside. She looked at him raising an eyebrow in question.

He shrugged and helped her in. Once she was settled and straightened her skirt nervously, she looked over to find him leaning back against the soft leather seat, watching her and tapping his fingers nervously on the backrest.

"So, what's all this then?" she asked, looking around the posh interior of their transport.

"Dinner," he answered simply.

"Yeah, well most people don't do all of this," she countered and waved her hand around the plush interior.

"Most people aren't me," he answered arrogantly and with a touch of swagger.

"Please tell me we are not spending the evening with you being the conceited, smug lord. I've already met him and thought we were beyond that."

He looked amused and pleased.

"My lord," she started to say in a warning tone.

"Theta, remember, we are past formalities."

She couldn't help the slight smile creeping onto her face. "Right, Theta, you don't have to impress me. I don't care about all this."

He smiled brighter. "I know. I wanted to do this…for you. You deserve it and really after the past week so do I."

Rose looked down, a slight blush on her face and wondering how he managed to do that, always make her feel like some innocent school girl blushing around her first crush. It wasn't like she hadn't been around men of power and wealth before. There was just something about him that made her heart flutter, made her feel special and pretty, like she was the only woman around.

Rose tried to tamp down these feelings. He was just the cranky marriage bashing lord she'd met at Bacchanalia. This dinner was only in friendship even if Amelia thought otherwise. Except, part of her wanted it to be more than friendship or an apology even if logical her knew it wasn't a good idea to risk one's heart on a man with Lord Theta's reputation. She shot him a shy look and smile as she turned toward the window to watch the landscape fly by.

In some ways, Rose was like an open book to him. Theta could almost see her trying to talk herself out of enjoying herself too much and then there was that smile she kept attempting to hide. She was trying so hard to keep things neutral and neutral was the last thing he felt. The moment he saw her again, dressed casually and looking as lovely as the bedazzled and masked naiad he'd first met, he felt certain of his feelings for her.

Her reaction made him even more certain and pleased. She had been so surprised he would chase after her but still maintained that bit of sharp wit not afraid to tease him. He loved that about her. _Love_ , it was a new word in his vocabulary. He didn't know when it had become associated with her but couldn't deny it wormed its way into his mind when he thought of her.

He wanted to know her, explore this new found feeling and thus he had planned the perfect evening out. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever gone to this much effort to impress anyone. This night was about wooing her, enticing her into spending more time with him and showing her a glimpse of how brilliant things could be between them. Of course, this would be a challenge and that was part of what invigorated him. Rose was a woman who wasn't impressed by wealth and wasn't interested in what he could do for her even if it would make life easier for her to embrace what he had to offer. He would have to use the art of persuasion and seduction to win her to his side.

The irony of his present situation did not escape him. He had always run from any woman he perceived as available and a threat to his freedom and in particular those with an eye on his fortune and title. He now found himself wanting to impress a woman who was herself running from marriage and didn't want to be purchased. It appeared that this was his penance for any misdeed he had committed against all those ladies on the marital hunt he had rudely rebuffed.

Rose turned to him as he was lost in this particular train of thought. "You met my parents. Exactly how did that happen?" she asked, curious and slightly amused at what that meeting must have been like.

Theta shifted uncomfortably. "Well it's a bit complicated and your fault really," he replied, a bit of accusation in his voice.

She cocked her head to the side. "My fault. Right. Cause why?"

"You ran off without telling me your name! You have no idea what I went through to find you," he exclaimed in a chastising voice.

"I had to find you to talk and all I had was an inebriated Jack Harkness who could only tell me my talented run away naiad was named Lady Rose and do you know how many Lady Roses there are in the province?" he asked, looking annoyed.

Rose shook her head giggling softly. "No, but I guess you're gonna tell me."

"More than I needed to know about! That's how many!" He then regaled her with the tale of all the Lady Roses he had learned about including his visit to the Lazarus and Copper residences which left her laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. He had to admit, although he did not enjoy the experience itself, he loved hearing her laughter and seeing her amusement at his expense. It made him feel happy which was yet another emotion he had not experienced in a very long time.

The transport stopped and he helped her out still giggling at his tumultuous tale and making him promise to tell her how her parents received him later, after dinner. As he dramatically winced at the thought of that conversation, they both took in their surroundings.

They were in the mountains at Lake Solitude. He led her up a gravel path to a bluff overlooking the large peaceful lake in the middle of a protected forest. There, he had a covered wooden observation deck decorated with glowing white paper lanterns and inside was a table set before a cushioned bench decorated with soft colourful pillows of every colour. Candles were on the table, their flames flickering in the soft breeze as the orange rays of the sun glimmered on the lake as it sank low toward the tree line.

"This is beautiful," she said softly, taking it all in. It was very romantic and something she didn't' expect from him. Again, she was struck by all the trouble he'd gone to just for dinner with her.

As they, set aside their coats and settled on the cushioned bench, a finely dressed male servant in a white jacket appeared and began setting the table with white porcelain dinnerware and pouring wine in crystal glasses before disappearing and leaving them to their privacy. Rose turned to him sitting intimately next to her but still being respectful of her space. He sat by her looking at ease but his eyes told a different story. This was a man who wanted more than a casual dinner.

"You're staring at me," he said, his voice with a growling quality as he lifted his glass of wine up, looking at the amber liquid in the fading light.

"Sorry, I'm just still trying to figure you out."

He sipped his wine and set the glass down. "I thought you already did that the night of Bacchanalia. I seem to recall you were rather confident that you could peel away the layers of my Bacchanalia costume and reveal the real me."

She reached for her wine, pausing to look at the table before turning back to him. "That's not what I mean. You, you're different. That night, you didn't seem the sort to chase after anyone let alone some girl who stumbled into your Bacchanalia hidey hole. Now, here you are having gone to some lengths to find me and take me to dinner but for what purpose? I told you what happened with my parents wasn't your fault. You know I'm not exactly in the best social position right now and will be on my own financially. I'm the sort of girl you should run from, young, unmarried and possibly desperate. But, you invited me to this posh dinner, flirting with me and watching me like…I don't know."

He smiled and shifted closer to her until he was inches from where she sat. "Maybe I like you. Did that thought ever cross your mind? Maybe I saw something in you at Bacchanalia, something I didn't know I was looking for."

Rose swallowed hard and not because she was embarrassed or intimidated, but because she felt the same way. She felt herself leaning into him and just as she felt the brush of his lips, the wait staff delivered dinner. She pulled away abruptly, running a hand nervously through her hair as she tried to reign in her hormones. Theta growled in frustration and shot angry looks at his staff who scurried away.

Rose cleared her throat and looked down at the sumptuous dinner, a grilled fish filet topped with some brightly coloured fruit salsa and a side of steamed vegetables. "This, looks wonderful," she said in a hoarse voice and dug into it, not looking at him.

"Yes, I'm sure it is," he replied in a clipped voice as he violently stabbed his fork into the fish.

Rose smiled and groaned as she tasted the first bite, partly because it was so good and partly just to annoy him. There was a certain feminine thrill in knowing he wanted her and was frustrated by the interruption to what she assumed would be a brilliant snog. He had a black look on his face and ate tersely.

She couldn't let his foul mood go on too much longer. "I think the fish is dead," she commented while watching him jam his fork down.

He paused and turned to her catching her tongue teasing smile and some of his bad mood melted away. "One can never be sure," he answered and slowly brought the fork to his mouth.

Rose, feeling, brave reached over and grasped his wrist and brought his fork to her mouth, wrapping her lips around the morsel and eating it with relish.

She swallowed and looked over at him, finding his slips parted slightly. "Definitely nothing but dinner," she assured him, caressing his wrist beneath his dress shirt before releasing his hand. Part of her screamed she shouldn't have done that but another part didn't care. Second chances were rare and this was her second chance to find out what it would feel like to let go and give in to him under the stars.

He leaned over to her, his intent clear in his eyes even as he teased her. "Do you enjoy stealing a man's dinner?" he asked as he scooped up some of her meal and slowly savoured his bite as she watched.

"Mmmm depends on the man," she confided in a husky voice, licking her lips.

He cursed and the next thing Rose knew, she was in his arms and that snog of a lifetime she had thought about earlier was a reality. Strong warm arms wrapped around her as his firm lips pressed against hers. A groan rumbled deep in his chest as she felt the subtle slide of his tongue at the seam of her lips. She moaned and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and then shifted bouncing her nose against his as she angled herself for a deeper more satisfying kiss.

He was only too willing to accommodate her, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck so she could tangled her fingers into his soft luscious hair. She was swept away in the sensations of him, the scent of his cologne mixed with the perfume of honeysuckle blooming nearby; the taste of him, the wine they'd been drinking mixed with the spicy salsa on their dinner; the feel of his heart thudding against her chest as evidence of his passion along with the warmth that seemed to envelope her; the sound of their combined moans and shifting clothing as they began tugging at fabric, shoving it out of the way to get to what they both wanted.

Theta had tried to be patient, to wait for her to be ready and just when he felt things heat up, for the walls around her heart to crumble, the damn wait staff delivered dinner. She'd turn away, again putting him off. It wasn't fair that he'd get so hot and bothered only for her to turn primly away. He thought he'd go mad and took it out on his dinner.

Then she'd turned things around and started flirting with him, not shy innuendos or coquettish looks but full on assertive seduction. Where they were no longer mattered. All it took was the sound of her voice and a slight lick of her lips to break his resolve and pull her into his arms. The feel of her soft lips and the glide of her tongue as she made sweet whimpering noises against him was even better than he imagined and he had a creative imagination. He began shrugging his jacket off and tossed it to the floor and settled her straddling his lap, his hands gliding up under her skirt and finding tiny lace knickers barely covering her arse.

Rose felt him shift around and was vaguely aware of his coat disappearing but she was rather focused on the glide of his tongue, nipping at his lower pouty lip, the feel of the slight scruff on his jaw against wrist as she continued to grip and tug at his hair. It wasn't until he settled her against the bulge in his trousers angling her just so he hit her right where she wanted him that her lust addled mind cleared momentarily.

She pulled back, releasing his bottom lip with a slight nip and looked into his eyes.

"Rose,' he groaned as she wiggled on his lap, his hands cupping her arse beneath her knickers.

"We…the servants," she whispered, licking her kiss swollen lips.

He stared at her moment. "They know better than to interrupt…again," he growled.

She trailed her fingers up and down the hair on his side burn, gazing at him, making a decision. Doing this with him would change things. It was a risk. There were many lords that just wanted to get into a lady's knickers for a quickie and then toss them aside with no commitment or obligation. Rose knew that situation all too well and yet being with Theta right there at that moment, knowing he had somehow decided she was worth finding after Bacchanalia, she couldn't believe that was all he wanted. But…what did she want? Would this be enough or would she yearn for more and in doing so chase him off?

Theta could see her internal struggle questioning this passion between them and worrying. He had never felt more sure of anything as he did about her. He pulled her closer until her forehead leaned against his. "Rose Tyler, you and I, we aren't like the rest of those stuffy lords and ladies out there. What we have, cannot be contained by societal rules or social mores. We feel with all our hearts and have known heartbreak. When you find what we share, you have to trust it and embrace it before it's taken from you." He closed his eyes and swallowed before pinning her with a hot look. "I know what I want and she's right here, my naiad, my lady artist who saw through me to not just who I am but who I am with her. If that's not…" he paused and his voice broke. "Love, I don't know what is."

Rose felt her breath catch and her heart beat harder. Tears pooled in her eyes as her emotions bubbled forth. "Theta," she whispered in a breathy voice and leaned into him and for long passionate kiss, gripping him to her harder, shoving her hips against his, showing him how much she wanted this with him. All worries about the future and if this was too fast fled both of them. Rose unbuttoned his waistcoat and peeled it off of him as he continued deeply kissing her, sucking on her neck, nipping her in that spot just above her clavicle that has her gasping his name.

Buttons flew as she ripped his dress shirt off and he pulled back long enough to pull her dress up over her head which landed on the growing pile of clothing. She arched into him as he shoved her lacy black bra aside and laved her pink tipped breasts. His hands skimmed her back and released it to be tossed aside. Rose ground against him wanting more, her nails raking his pale freckled upper back as each swipe of his tongue caused a flush of warmth to envelop her.

His hands skimmed down and dipped beneath her delicate lace knickers, his thumbs delving into her warm wetness causing her to groan and rock into him further as his fingers slid into her. She closed her eyes, biting her lip, swivelling her hips as he proved how nimble and talented those long fingers of his could be. A memory of bacchanalia and gazing at him gesturing at the stars and musing about his hands flitted through her head before she felt a tug against her skin as he ripped her knickers off.

She looked down at him and shoved him against the pillowed back of the bench. "Those…were…expensive," she said in a throaty voice, punctuating each word with a kiss as her fingernails dug into his shoulders.

"I'll buy you the whole bloody shop, mounds of knickers as long as I get to see you in them," he growled and his thumb pressed down on that sweet sensitive nub that had her whisper filthy things to him. He laughed deep and satisfied at how things were unfolding. "Or maybe I'd just like to rip them off of you again and again," he revealed with a steamy look, enjoying having her nude and exposed to him. He took inventory of his golden nymph and revelled in this moment, wanting to make it last.

Rose was tired of his teasing. She shoved him again and raked her nails down his finely haired and toned chest. "Not fair," she asserted as a breeze lifted her tousled blonde locks, causing the lanterns to sway, causing shadows to dance all around them as the sun sank into the horizon leaving them in darkness, lit only by candle and lantern light.

Her fingers traced the waistband of his trousers and dancing over the tight bulge causing him to inhale and groan her name. "My turn," she said seductively as she wiggled down his thighs enjoying the friction of his trousers as she moved. She hummed as she unbuttoned his trousers, lowering his zipper tooth by tooth, her fingers pressing down gently enjoying tormenting him. She took her time, kneeling down before him, sliding his trousers off his narrow hips, trailing her fingers down his toned legs, pulling his boots off before sliding his trousers the rest of the way depositing them on top of her dress. She stayed kneeling before him, her chin resting on one knee, smiling at him as she caressed him up his calf before leaning in, laying a kiss on his thigh as she focused on his pants.

"Running a bit thin on patience here," he complained, his hands gripping the pillows on either side of him and shooting her a look that screamed _hurry up_.

"But patience is rewarded," she promised and slid her hands up his thighs and gripped the waistband of his pants and began tugging as he lifted his hips up. She smiled after she'd disposed of them and leaned in to take him into her mouth.

He gripped her hair stopping her. "No, not the first time. I want it to be us, be me inside of you."

Rose looked up into his eyes which were almost black from intensity and want. She rose up and he trailed his fingers down her body, tracing her curves until he rested them on her hips encouraging her forward to once again straddle him.

The sound of the crickets chirping their nightly love song combined with the swinging lanterns and flickering candles lent and almost otherworldly air to the darkened open air wooden structure. This place had become theirs not unlike the library during Bacchanalia, a sanctuary where they could share themselves in intimate ways, completely unmasked of societal restrictions and free to give in to their desires.

Their movements were slow and sure. She paused as she knelt onto him, her fingers gently grasping his hardness, caressing him. He held her tightly, his grip almost painfully hard as he tried to hold back and let her set the pace. Rose felt the tension, the heat from his body and the slight hitch in his breath each time she caressed him.

She'd never felt anything like this. There had been others, boys and young men, brief liaisons and passionate interludes but none of them was Theta or made her feel loved, powerful in her sexuality and cease to care about repercussions. He wanted her and she wanted him, as much of him as he would give her, consequences be damned.

She moved so that she could sink down and sheath him in her wetness. She gasped at the feeling of him sliding into her, stretching and filling her. He cursed and whispered her name. Both of them had closed their eyes, enjoying the sensation of being joined. When Rose opened her eyes he was leaning against the back of the bench, his hooded gaze focused on her making her feel her own lust and want flare through her.

She began to move, rocking into him and he met her movements with his own. He called out her name his fingers digging into her hips as their movements moved from smooth rocking to something more vigorous. Soon, Rose was calling out his name, her hands tangled in his hair holding on as skin slapped against skin. Her breasts bounced with each movement. He burrowed his face against her chest, laying gentle kisses and began whispering to her in a foreign language. She had no idea what it meant, only that the words were beautiful, musical and were intermixed with _my Rose_ and _love_.

Each slid of him against her made her want him more, to feel more of him against her. She felt his fingers move where they were joined, stroking her, driving her to the edge as they moved. A few more swivels of her hips and she felt herself tipping over the edge as she clenched around him and she cried out shuddering against him and he soon followed crying out her name as he spilled within her. Both of them fell against each other panting, wrapping their arms around each other's sweat slicked bodies. Rose rested her head against his shoulder until he tipped her chin upward.

He smiled and laid a gentle kiss against her lips and then shifted them over on their sides, slipping out of her and shoving pillows to the floor so she could curl up into his side. They were silent and content, just holding each other, fingers tracing designs on bare skin. He looked out off to the side and began pointing out stars to her just as he had at Bacchanalia.

He spoke softly with a slight hoarse voice, sounding content. He pointed out several star systems, the Medusa Cascade, the Omega Trifecta and finally one he called the Lovers. She looked over at him with a smile to see a twinkle in his eyes.

"That a hint?"

He shrugged. "Think we've already established that. Of course, if you wanted to reaffirm that status, I am more than happy to accommodate."

Rose giggled and nuzzled into his neck as he held her to him. She felt happy and content. Of course, morning would bring the real world and challenges but they didn't seem so monumental when she was lying in his arms. Still, there was much for them to talk about and decisions she had to make. It was funny how that morning life and her future was looking uncertain but now she felt that perhaps this was just the beginning for not just her but them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who read, liked and commented. This was a rally fun story to write!

As the sun peaked over the horizon, the dew still fresh on the grass, Rose and Theta were already on their way back to the school, this time with Rose snuggled into his side. As much as Rose would have liked to stay tucked away with him in the mountains, real life beckoned. She still had school and work to complete in order to graduate and that had to be her priority. Theta understood but was quiet and contemplative as they dressed and headed back to school.

After they'd travelled a while, Rose began to worry about the future, the one between her and Theta. He'd said he loved her but he was the confirmed bachelor and she was in a more precarious position than she was at Bacchanalia. Doubts began to take root amidst her happiness.

"Theta, we haven't really talked about… I mean, I don't expect any promises or anything and, well it's not like we exactly…" Rose babbled nervously, not sure how to broach the topic of their night together and what that meant.

"What, that we're lovers now; that I want more than one night. I should think I made that clear. What is not clear is what you want?"

"I don't want last night to be a one off. I…I want to be with you. It's just, I have school and have to make plans for my future," she responded, feeling the enormity of it all weighing down upon her.

He turned to her, looking at her seriously. Finally, he sighed. "Rose, you know I would be more than happy to…"

"No," she interrupted. "Please don't say it. I mean if you are going to say what I think you are. I don't want to be the type of woman you've been running from, those whose goal is what you can provide instead of who you are, and I don't want you to feel some sense of duty to support me. You don't owe me anything. Told you, my present troubles aren't your fault. I made a choice and I'm glad I did. It's just I don't have the same standing what with my family cutting me off and me having to find my own way and I know I can do it, stand on my own. But, I want to be with you too, just not as some bit on the side, a kept woman so to speak. I want more than that."

An annoyed look crossed his face. "Is that what you think last night was? Some one night stand, a pity shag or some test to see if you're up to my high and discerning mistress standards?" He snorted. "I am many things Lady Rose Tyler, but not that. I told you how I felt and I meant it. I want you, not your title or lineage but you, my Lady Artist and all that makes you the woman I…well you know," he continued, a grumpy expression on his face.

Rose bit her lip. It was confusing to her. How could a man like him love her? "I'm sorry," she said softly. "It's just, I remember what you said at Bacchanalia and I don't want to be one of those women that made you so miserable. I care about you, Theta. I just…it's that my life is so messed up right now. It's hard for me to think, to know what the right thing to do is."

"Then stop thinking," he said in an emotional voice. "Love cannot be quantified or proven by some tangible evidence. It exists in our hearts and I know my heart beats for you. Why else would have spent so much time pursuing you and facing off against…your mother," he finished with a frown.

Rose felt a soft smile light her face. She leaned over and snogged him and he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back breathing hard and smiled at him. "Feeling's something I can do. I just don't wan you to ever feel that I'm with you for the wrong reasons."

"Hmmm, suppose I have had my share of women after me for other than my heart. I mean I am incredibly handsome, wealthy, most eligible bachelor on the planet, brilliant shag and…"

She shoved his shoulder. "Don't forget grumpy deer protector."

He arched his brow at her as the transport glided to a stop in front of Rose's dormitory.

Theta looked nervous. "I know you have school and finals coming up. I'd like to see you again, sooner rather than later."

"But don't you have, I dunno, an estate to run?" she asked nervously, picking at her nails.

He reached over and clasped one of her hands in his. "I can do that from here if you want me to stay."

She looked up at him with a shy smile. "Yeah, I do want but not if it's…"

"It's not," he quickly inserted. "Besides, I remember student life all too well. Someone has to make sure you eat and such."

"And such?" she teased, grinning at him.

He leaned close to her and whispered into her ear. "I intend to see to all your needs."

Rose giggled and cupped his unshaven cheek, running her fingers over his stubble and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Give us a day to think about things. And if you decide to change your mind, just tell me before you leave, please."

"My mind is not going to change," he said firmly. "Now, go study and be prepared for a sumptuous meal tomorrow night."

She kissed him again quickly as the door to the transport opened. As she slid out, he grabbed her hand. "No overthinking things and no running."

She nodded and stepped away, turning to look at him one more time and uncaring at the stares directed at her. "I love you," she said softly and unable to stop herself from saying it.

He grinned at her. "Of course you do! Lord Theta, deer protector, seducer of water nymphs and hunter of a particularly hard to find species and the one true Lady Rose. I even have a trophy," he said with cheek and pulled her shredded knickers out of his pocket and waved them at her with a wicked smile.

Rose arched her brow and tried to glare at him but it turned into a teasing smile. "As I recall, you promised to replace those."

He grinned a filthy smile at her and lifted the black lacy knickers to his face and inhaled before shooting her a dark look. "As I recall, I promised you mounds of them as long as I could see you in them and well…remove them vigorously," he continued in growling voice. "And that's a promise I intend on keeping. I'll see you tomorrow night, my Lady Artist."

Rose blushed and turned to walk into her dorm. With pink tinged cheeks and a very satisfied smile on her face, she bounded up the stairs towards her roommate who was lying in wait, ready to interrogate her.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Lord Theta didn't realize it, but he too was about to be interrogated. He entered the room he had been borrowing at the school to find Lord Jack Harkness, wearing sunglasses slumped into a chair with his boot-clad feet propped up on a table laden with a sumptuous breakfast buffet.

At the sound of Theta's entry, Lord Harkness jumped up, his bright blue suit coat matching the blue of his eyes. "Theta!" he called out with a smile.

Lord Theta shut the door with a click. "Jack, what are you doing here?" he demanded in a tired voice and yawned.

Jack grinned. "Now that's the look of a man who has been thoroughly shagged," he announced with a cat ate the canary smile.

"Jack," Theta warned with an annoyed growl but looked at the tea and pastries before him, grabbed one and took a big bite before collapsing onto a chair.

"So, I take it you and Lady Rose have made…amends," Jack teased as he tossed his sunglasses aside and poured himself a cup of tea.

"That's none of your business," Theta responded around a mouth full of pastry.

Jack snorted. "It is so my business. You met her at my house and wouldn't have found her without me. I'm like your fairy godmother. That means I get the details as a reward," Jack said with a certain glee as he popped a strawberry in his mouth. Theta scowled as he ate his pastry and before he could spew back, what Jack was sure would be a sharp retort, Jack continued on. "Now spill. You told her you loved her, shagged and…"

"I don't see why I need to report on my love life to you!" Theta responded with typical gruff attitude.

"Love life. That's promising," Jack said looking pleased. "So she told you she loves you and you're gonna sweep her off into the sunset."

Theta frowned and viciously bit into a pastry. "No, she's finishing school first and then, well we haven't worked it out."

"Ahhhh," Jack said and sipped his tea.

"What do you mean ahhhhh?" Theta demanded.

"I mean she's being careful. Good for her!"

"What? Who's side are you on?" the Theta shouted as he sprang up and began pacing hands shoved in his pocket.

"I'm on the side of love," Jack answered with a huge smile.

Theta shot him a withering look. "You're supposed to be my best mate."

"That I am. but you see I met this promising young lady with a bright future ahead of her who was being repressed and dominated by outdated not to mention boring societal constraints and morals. She deserves better and she's on the path to that. I don't want to see her get a taste of freedom from one prison only to be shoved into another more posh one, even with nice fringe benefits. She deserves more."

"And I want to give her more!" Theta shouted and then quieted. "I want to give her everything," he said softer.

"Then do it!" Jack said forcefully. "Theta, it's time to let the past go. Rose isn't one of those boring pretentious ladies on the hunt for your fortune. She's a smart, talented woman who deserves to be loved and respected. Support her, help her be who she needs to be for herself and you. This is what you've been looking for."

"How do you know?" Theta retorted but with less bitterness and a softer more emotional voice.

"Because you're my friend and you deserve to be happy. So does she and honestly, the two of you are so damn cute together. And if you don't ask her to marry you, someone else may sweep in and steal her away from you," Jack continued with the slightest twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't even think of it!" Theta said tightly, yanking his hand out of his pocket to shake it at him not realizing he still clutched ripped lace knickers in his fist.

Jack looked at him with a huge smile and eyes alight with mischief. "Ohhh now you have to tell me! I mean has it been that long Theta?" he teased. "Poor girl. Did she have any clothes left in one piece or do we need to be off buying her a wardrobe."

"No!" Theta exclaimed and shoved the knickers back in his pocket. He tugged at his ear nervously. "Welllll, uh I might have to buy out some of Henrik's lingerie store or maybe just buy the store itself," he mused.

"Horny bastard," Jack said, laughing.

Theta sighed and looked up at the ceiling, knowing this was going to be a slow and torturous school year. He promised himself he wouldn't push her but every fibre of his being wanted to inform her he was moving her in with him and tying her to the bed until she agreed to marry him. That brought him up short. When did marriage become his primary goal?

Oh, but he had fallen far. The grumpy defender of deer had been well and truly snared, captured, trussed up and placed on the matrimonial altar and was strangely not unhappy about it. Of course, his beloved huntress, his lovely nymph and custodian of his heart may not be as enthusiastic. Not, of course, that t would stop him from wooing her and convincing her to spend her forever with him. He would take his time and not frighten her off with the pressure of matrimony that had so driven him mad. He understood that all too well.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Time was a sluggish and meandering river for Theta as he continued his wooing of his beloved lady. He was determined to be supportive as she finished school. Occasionally, he was called home to handle business and projects that needed his direct oversight. Those trips only emphasized to him how much he wanted Rose in his life. Rose missed him too despite their occasional rows over his propensity to interfere under the guise of just helping her. They butted heads more often than not but as fierce as these arguments were, the make-up shagging at secret rendezvous was even more passionate.

They didn't always row. Rose had to admit that he swept her away with quiet dinners whilst she studied or knowing when she needed to vent and held her as she cried in frustration over a disappointing grade or her mother's refusal to answer her letters. It was not an easy time for Rose and made her appreciate having him there. It also worried her. She could see his growing impatience. He would often broach the topic of their future and spoke of places he wished to take her and magnificent sights he wanted to share with her. She yearned to have that future with him but a small voice in the back of her head kept reminding her that indulging in such fantasies was a mistake.

Rose loved him with all her heart but he was Lord Theta, the most eligible bachelor on the planet and he was in a class all his own and one which Rose did not inhabit despite the way he seemed to be courting her. And, she couldn't accept what the two of them had or were doing as a courtship. He had said he loved her but men often made such empty declarations and especially when a night of shagging was at stake. Rose knew that all too well. What they had was a warm and wonderful, friendship and a deep connection that went beyond best mates or friends with benefits. She cherished it.

She would never regret diving into this relationship with him but she knew going in that he wasn't the marrying type; and she, well, marriage wasn't exactly an option at the moment and given her mother's determination to teach her a lesson, that situation wasn't going to improve any time soon.

It made her sad on many levels, missing her family but knowing that what she had with Theta and the future she could make would be worth it. One night, she found herself lying in bed fantasizing about being with him as a wife and then she pinched herself over such a silly, girlish fairy tale. What was strange was Rose had never been one to dream of marriage before and knowing she would never fulfil that impossible and unlikely dream with him, hurt the most.

It was clear he wanted her to stay with him after graduation but to do so meant becoming one of the types of women he despised and she couldn't do that. She loved him too much. They argued over it just before her graduation. He called her foolish and stubborn, insisting he wanted to provide for her and loved the woman she was. She was just insistent that she needed to be able to be self supporting, be her own woman before she could be with him. He, of course, retorted that she was already her own woman and he didn't care about money. He just wanted her. But, Rose knew better. She remembered all too well that bitter lord from Bacchanalia who spewed his hatred of marriage minded woman after his estate and title and vowed she would never be that type of woman to him.

After one more shouting match just before she was to be awarded her degree, Rose could see things crumbling. It hurt more than she could ever think possible. He informed her he was leaving and he wanted her to go with him; and perhaps she should consider her options or lack of them before turning him away. He'd then stormed out in classic, arrogant Lord Theta style.

The final nail in the proverbial coffin was when families arrived for graduation and the whispers and pointing at her were so predominant, one would have thought she was the reason they were at school instead of attending the graduation. Apparently, it was the prime topic of gossip about how Lord Theta had taken her as his mistress and how scandalous it was which was followed by unkind comments criticizing her looks and social standing.

She had gone straight to her dorm room and packed, all the while tears coursed down her face partly in shame at the pain she knew she must have caused her parents and partly in anger that these people would disparage what she had with Theta into something so tawdry. There was only one thing left to do. She scribbled out a note to him, her hands shaking as she poured out her heart. Amy walked in just as she sealed it and wrote his name on the envelope.

"What are you doing?" Amy demanded.

"What's it look like," Rose responded miserably, sniffling and dabbing at her eyes.

"That you're about to do something monumentally stupid," Amy replied in her typical blunt manner.

Rose smiled. "Thank you for being my friend no matter what," Rose said and hugged Amy who shoved her away.

"Whatever you're about to do, stop."

"I have to go. All those people, they're saying horrible things and it's gonna ruin my family."

"All those people don't know shite about what's real!" Amy ranted. "They don't know you and they certainly don't know Lord Grumpy Face. They haven't seen the two of you together they way I have, seen how much you love each other and how real it is."

Rose shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'll always be his mistress or the lady with nothing who seduced him for his estate and eventually he'll wonder and start to regret. I can't watch that happen. I love him too much for that," she explained in a shaky voice.

"That's stupid!" Amy shouted. "You love him too much for something that may never happen based on useless petty gossip spread by stuffy, uninspired people! What about true love! I hear it conquers all. I mean look at Rory and I."

"This is different. My family is hurting over this gossip. I know they are. This is exactly what they wanted to avoid and I can't live with my little brother growing up with people saying horrible things about me and our family. Then, there's Theta. He may say he doesn't care but one day…one day he will. He's already annoyed with me now. Think how it'll be years from now. I've messed up my own life enough. I can't be responsible for destroying so many others."

"You haven't destroyed anyone!" Amy shouted. "For the love of Arcadia, just stop and think about this, think about how much he loves you and talk to him."

Rose laughed as more tears trailed down her cheek. "Talk, yeah we did that earlier and he said he was leaving. Told you, he's already tired of me and of me not doing as he wants. It'll only get worse. No, this is for the best. And besides, I got an offer."

Amy crossed her arms over her red tailored suit coat and shot Rose an unhappy, disapproving look.

"The Karn Repository in the upper province was looking for an artist with a background in art history to oversee some restoration work of some paintings and tapestries. I told them I'd take it. It's a good job, respectable and will still allow me time to work on my own paintings as well. It may not be posh or in some popular gallery but it's a start."

"You're just going to leave without seeing him?"

Rose nodded. "Told you, we had a nasty row. It's better this way. If you could just see he get's my letter, I'd appreciate it." Rose asked, her voice shaking slightly as she tried to hand Amy the letter.

"I should say no!" Amy replied with a hard and angry tone to her voice. However, she looked at Rose being miserable and hurt and relented. "Fine, I'll give him the letter but don't think I'll hesitate to tell him he's an annoying, pretentious lord who's lost the best thing that happened to him."

"Thanks, Amy. I should go, leave out the back so I don't cause any more gossip. Transport should be here soon."

Amy looked at her and her face softened. She walked over and threw her arms around Rose. "Don't be a stranger. You can visit Rory and me anytime. You are always welcome in our home and I expect to hear more about your art. Don't lock yourself away. Be brave Rose. You deserve so much more than to hide away in some dusty repository."

Rose smiled, hugged her again before looking at her dorm room one more time before leaving.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Theta was in the darkest, foulest mood he'd been in since meeting Rose. He paced in a park on the school grounds directing glares at the water nymph fountain whilst muttering to himself.

"Pain in the arse woman! Too stubborn and annoyingly independent for her own good! Be her own woman she says! Like she's not already brilliant!" He tugged at his hair as he paced, kicking at divots of grass and picking up rocks which he threw violently into the fountain.

Amy marched up in her tailored red suit, making an unhappy face as her shoes sank into the soft grassy soil. The Doctor looked over at her and winced.

"What are you doing here?" he groused.

She slapped an envelope into his chest. "Look at my shoes! You're gonna pay for these!" she snapped at him as she looked at her ruined pumps. She smacked the envelope into his chest again in emphasis.

"Well don't just stand their giving me that arrogant lord look, take this!" she shouted, waving the envelope at him.

He reluctantly accepted it. "What's this anyway? I'm not in the mood for your sarcastic and biting criticism at the moment. Rose and I had a bit of a disagreement and when I say disagreement I mean she's being a stubborn, unreasonable, wilful woman who can't see the forest for the trees! I offer her everything, a real life, partnership, travel and anything she wants and what does she do? Says no thank you! She doesn't have anyone to support her, her own family abandons her and I'm right here, loving her for who she is and she spurned me…ME! Lord Theta!"

Amy couldn't hold back and walked up and punched him in the arm. "Stop it you pompous arse!"

Theta jumped back. "What the hell was that for? I'm the wounded party here!"

"Oh really? Because it's all about you is it?" she responded with dry sarcasm.

Theta stared at her and then the envelope. "Where's Rose? Why are you here?"

"Rose is gone and right now I can't blame her," Amy responded in a clipped voice.

"Gone?" he asked in disbelief feeling as if the world had just tipped on its side. "What do you mean gone?" he asked in a darker tone.

"I mean gone as in she left, bye bye, have a good life and all that. And it's all your fault!" she said, emphasizing her words by poking him in the chest.

He stared at her a moment almost unable to comprehend what she was saying or that Rose had left and left without talking to him. Surely, their row wasn't that bad.

He swallowed hard. "Tell me everything," he asked in a calm voice that didn't reveal the tumultuous emotions he was feeling: anger, loss, betrayal and a soul piercing pain.

Amy recounted her conversation with Rose including everything about the gossip and how Amy had an earful of that as she had made her journey to find him. It had been as bad as Rose had said. Theta winced a few times and looked angry as Amy explained about how Rose reacted to the gossip and her concern for her family, a family that he felt abandoned her over some trivial social expectation. He hated the push for marriage and was even more incensed over how that societal demand had hurt Rose.

His hand clenched the envelope, the paper crinkling as it was bunched in his fist. Amy continued despite his pacing and clear distress but it wasn't until she got to the last part that it really struck home. She informed him Rose was better than some kept woman and how dare he make her feel that way and how he should get off his aristocratic high horse and realize she was worth a proper marriage. This then devolved into Amy ranting about classism and how Rose was a beautiful intelligent woman worthy of marrying a man in any social circle and how Rose was too good for him and he should be grateful that she loved him at all.

He looked over at Amy, his expression shocked. "She thinks I just want her as a mistress, a kept woman, that my intentions were…" he trailed off. He paced some more and held up the crumpled envelope at eye level. "I didn't want to push her. I thought a proposal would maker her run, that she wouldn't believe that I wanted to…" He cursed and looked skyward.

"You want to marry her," Amy whispered, a look of awe on her face. "Wow, talk about miscommunication. You two really win the award for that." She ran her fingers over her chin in contemplation. "Although, I think if you'd proposed at graduation, she wouldn't have believed you and would have said no thinking you were only doing it to take care of her."

"I do want to take care of her!" he shouted, angry again. "I love her, of course I want to make sure she's happy and has everything she deserves!"

"So tell her that. Rose may be stubborn but she's smart and she loves you. She was crying when she left and that was for you not for some gossip mongers."

He looked at her, his eyes conveying a dark simmering anger and resentment for the entire situation.

Amy sighed and shook her head. "Read the letter and do something. Love like this doesn't happen every day, it's precious. Don't let it wither and live the rest of your life as an even more miserable arse than you already are. Go find her and tell her."

"Where is she?" he asked as Amy turned to leave. "She was offered a position at the Karn Repository."

He watched Amy walk away and went to sit down on the edge of the fountain to read Rose's letter. Each heartfelt word conveyed her love for him. It was like a physical wound to think of her writing his and how her heart must have ached. Rose reiterated what Amy had said; how she loved him too much to watch what they had whither as she was sure it would as doubt as to her love and intentions would eventually consume him.

She confessed she would always love him and had started to love him that night at Bacchanalia even as a bitter, angry Lord. She loved his crankiness, his intelligence, his generosity to share his knowledge and life with her; she loved the man she knew him to be deep down; and who he was for her even when he shouted and rowed with her. She loved him and that was why she had to let him go. Rose confessed the past few weeks had been the happiest in her life but it wasn't real life. To her, it had been them living out a fantasy, a secret, little happy spot in a private garden just for them, separated from the worries of the real world and society but now that was over and they were mercilessly thrust into that unkind real world.

She loved him but that wasn't enough, not in a world where society would punish them for that love and worse, her family as well. She wouldn't wish anyone to suffer for her and her choices. Rose promised him she was sorry for arguing with him and that their last words were in anger and wished things were different, that she was in a different position to be able to be with him and not be burden. Her last words were, "Have a good life, Theta, please just do that for me." It was signed with, "All my love, your Rose."

He allowed it to drop from his hands and stood up stunned. People walked by avoiding him and the fountain gently flowed nearby, the water splashing and gurgling innocently. The wind blew the sheet of paper away. "No!" he said with conviction and chased it, stopping it with his boot clad foot before picking it up. "No, you don't get to run," he said in an angry but determined voice, glaring at the sheet of paper. He cursed and shoved the letter in his coat pocket. "Bloody should've just asked her, made it clear! Stubborn, self sacrificing female!" he shouted, now working himself up on a good tear. "I told you I loved you and wanted you but no, you had to let some snooty aristocrats get to you instead of listening to me and talking to me! Well, you don't get to just sneak off leaving me with some letter!"

After that it was like he was cloaked in danger and darkness. No one dared cross his path. He snapped at anyone near him and shot withering, angry looks at others. He was furious that his happiness had been yanked away from him. He blamed her, himself and all of society. It wasn't long before Lord Harkness was there trying to calm him down and help him formulate a plan.

This was not an easy task given his irate mood which Jack fascinated by and yet felt the need to attempt to soothe his friend. Theta wanted to run after her, vent at her for being foolish whilst throwing her over his shoulder and dragging her back to his house where he could properly show her how much he loved her and that they would be together. Eventually, after much cursing, kicking furniture and the destruction of a few bottles and glasses not to mention, the drinking of the contents of those bottles causing him to pass out, miserable and mourning his Rose, a plan was formulated.

They would give Rose a few weeks to calm down and think about what she'd done and lost and then Theta would make his move. He was Lord Theta, a high lord of the land, the most eligible bachelor, a powerful man not to be disrespected or toyed with. He would be damned before he'd allow a lady to toss him aside without so much as an attempt at conversation much less the woman he loved, his Rose, the woman he'd endure hell itself for.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Rose settled into the Karn Repository. She was given a small, unadorned room, much smaller and more sparsely furnished than her dorm room at school. There was a bed, a heavy wooden wardrobe and a well used table and chair. The Repository was a former monastery, a large stone structure similar to a castle. Its stone floors and walls were grey, thick and aged. It was a good change for her to be in such a basic and simple environment away from the posh society gossips and trappings of her former life. In truth, this cold, empty, grey environment fit her mood.

Leaving school and Theta behind had been one of the most painful experiences in her life, if not the most painful even more so than how she parted ways with her family. Now, she was truly alone. She had no family, no friends and no Theta. This was her penance. Her nights were spent being tormented with nightmares about her family, how selfish she was for causing them social embarrassment and of visions of watching Theta sneer at her as he walked away from her, telling her she was just like all the others. Sadness and tears were her constant companions now.

Rose knew it was her burden to bear and she had to channel those emotions and thus she worked diligently at her job and poured her heart into her own artwork. She painted Theta as she knew him and as she had seen him the night of Bacchanalia. The image of him lounging before her masked and yet so open was seared into her mind. Her paint brush danced across her canvas as she finished the portrait in record time. She kept it in her room and worked on a few other pieces as well, dark and grey depictions of the landscape around the old stone repository.

Those that lived and worked at the repository soon warmed up to Rose treating her not as a lady of the aristocracy but as a gifted artist. The Director was a kind elderly man who insisted she call him by his given name, Wilf. He mentored her and often encouraged her work both for the Repository and her personal art. Wilf never asked questions about her past for which Rose was thankful. They shared afternoon tea together and discussed some of the artwork housed in the Repository. The few times Rose smiled, was with Wilf. Eventually, she developed friendships with some of the other caretakers, artists and curators. It was a quiet life.

A little over four weeks after she arrived, Wilf hobbled into the work room where she was carefully and precisely working on removing years of dust and damage from a centuries old painting.

"Rose, my dear, you have a visitor," he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Rose furrowed her brow. She couldn't imagine who it would be. Amy hadn't written that she was visiting and she still heard nothing from her parents. She removed her magnification goggles and wiped her hands on a flannel.

"Who is it?" she asked, looking down at herself in jeans, a t-shirt and with her stained apron over her casual outfit. She wasn't really fit for receiving guests.

"It's a surprise," Wilf answered, smiling. "I love surprises and I can't think of anyone who deserves a nice surprise more than you! Come along!" he encouraged with enthusiasm that left Rose smiling.

Wilf led her to his office and waved her in shutting the door after her. She walked in to the small, neat office with stained glass windows overlooking the courtyard of the building. Her breath caught as she saw the tall imposing figure of Lord Theta, formally dressed in a long brown coat, matching trousers and boots. He turned to her, his brown, blue and gold print waistcoat peeking out. He was the image of stylish gentlemen yet the expression on his face was anything but happy.

Rose looked down at the floor. This was it. The end. He'd come to snarl at her, to get the last word in and crush her feelings to nothing more than the dust on the stone floor. She shut her eyes tight and swallowed hard. The least she could do was give him that closure he needed. She tried hard to tamp down her tears which were just under the surface ready to burst forth.

"Lord Theta," she finally uttered softly, still unable to look at him.

"Lady Rose," he responded just as formally.

The silence stretched between them until Rose couldn't take it. They'd never had strained silences between them before. "And what brings you here to Karn?" she asked stiffly.

"You know damn well why I'm here!" he said, a seething anger in his voice.

She looked up at him and it took every bit of will power not to flinch at the dark gaze directed at her. "You're angry at me."

"Of course I'm bloody angry at you! You ran away! Without talking to me, ME! You tossed everything we had away like it meant nothing!"

"That's not true!" she responded with more passion than she'd felt since she left school. "I told you why in the letter!"

Theta began pacing in front of the windows the light bathing the room in oranges and reds of the stained glass. "Oh I got your letter all right," he spit out, before turning to her. "You ran away without giving us a chance, me a chance to help make things right. It was foolish and impulsive!"

Rose felt her hackles rise and her fists clenched. "Do you think it was easy? Well, it wasn't. It hurt! It hurt so much to lose everything and I have lost everything. And it wasn't foolish. I left for you and my family. People were…"

He stormed up to her. "I don't care about what people were saying! I care about you! I love you!"

He placed his hands on her arms and her breath caught. His voice softened. "Rose, I do love you and I don't say that lightly. After I lost my family, love is not something I ever thought I would know again. Then, there was you, my naiad, my opinionated, stubborn artist, not the least bit impressed by my title or social standing and had the nerve to tell me to be quiet, to not be so full of myself. And, you did it all with that teasing smile and that inner compassion that you extended to this jaded and cranky old Lord. You have conquered me, my Lady. I admit defeat and lay myself prostrate before you."

"You can't," she whispered, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

He stepped closer and cupped her face, his thumb gently caressing her. "Yes I can. It's done. I love you, my Rose, my artist, the strong and brilliant woman you are. I don't care about what anyone else says. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Rose Tyler. Please say you will do the same."

Her mouth dropped open. "Are you asking me to…"

He leaned in close to her ear. "I am asking you to be my wife. The rest of society and the world can go fling themselves in the deepest darkest pit of their rules and propriety. I want you: my lover, my partner, my other half and I'll shout that out to the whole planet…even your mother if I have to."

"But I can't…I don't have anything to offer you in return," she said, tears glistening on her cheeks as she looked into his warm brown eyes.

"Are you sure about that? Cause, I think you do." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I want the woman not the title or dowry. The woman I love is right here."

With a cry, she grabbed him by the lapels and slammed her moth onto his in a scorching, teeth clashing, tongue tangling kiss. She pulled away and looked at him, love shining in her eyes.

"I missed you so much!" she confessed, her voice hitching with tears and emotions. "I didn't want to think about a life without you. All I have to give you is my love. Are you sure that's truly enough?"

He shook his head no. "I want all of you, your love, compassion, smile, your art and everything in between. I want lazy nights lying with you in my arms. I want to row with you and have hot make up shagging; to see you wake up with hair all tangled up knowing I'm the one responsible; I want to complain about nail polish spilled on my floor, your clothes tossed around my room; and my home, our home to be saturated with the essence of our lives. I want a real woman not some stuffy boring lady. All I want, is my smart, talented beautiful Rose if she'll have this grumpy old pain the arse Lord."

"Yes," she gasped and pulled him into another long languid snog. Just as he hitched her leg around his hip, a throat was cleared. They turned to find Wilf smiling at them from the open door with one of his assistants next to him, staring with her mouth agape.

"Guess that'll add to the gossip," Theta noted as he let Rose down and tugged at his ear.

"I don't care," Rose said blushing. "We'll survive."

"Together," he replied thickly, gazing down at her.

Rose grinned. "Yeah," she breathed out. "Soooo, what's next?"

"Everything," he promised.

_Approximately One year later….._

Bacchanalia at Lord Harkness home was even more decadent than the prior year. Music echoed, acrobats twirled and vaulted through the air. The mood was festive as brightly costumed guests danced and drank. Wine was plentiful as was laughter and a certain amorous mood permeated the party.

A certain costumed water nymph crept away from the party and snuck into Lord Harkness' peaceful library, a sanctuary from the raucous party going on in the rest of the house. She quietly crept around a long brown leather sofa and slid onto its arm rest.

"Well, what have we here?" she purred at the tall costumed man stretched out on the sofa, his black deer antler embellished mask sparkling in the soft light.

"Could it be the antithesis of the hunter, evidencing the dichotomy between hunter and stag?"

"The costumed man sat up and grabbed her tugging her back onto the sofa with him. "I dunno, I'm too entranced by the luscious naiad whom I have now captured. What ever shall I do with her?" he growled in her ear as she giggled.

They turned and faced each other, their legs intimately tangled as they gazed into each other's masked eyes. "Mmmm better be careful, this is Bacchanalia," she said softly her fingers tracing the edge of his mask. "They say it changes you."

"Do they?" he answered back grasping her wrist and bringing her hand to his mouth where he kissed her wrist eliciting a shiver from her.

"Sometimes change is good. I might even be so bold," he whispered, tugged her close enough so that he nuzzled her ear slight. "…to say that I certainly enjoyed the whirlwind of changes from last year's party. In fact.." He paused and nipped at her earlobe. "I'm looking forward to what this year brings," he growled in her ear.

"Mmmm so am I," she murmured back to him as she leaned in to rub her nose against his and angle her head in to place soft butterfly kisses on his mouth until he wrapped his arms around her and moaned into her mouth as they engaged in a deep languid snog. They lay on the sofa, moaning softly at each other, hands exploring, hips arching into one another and masks shifting as their passion escalated. Until, that is, the door opened and a very inebriated Jack Harkness bounded in with a young couple dressed as a gladiator and a fairy.

Rose and Theta sat up and looked at Jack who grinned and laughed.

"Again!" Theta complained and fell back onto the sofa.

Rose giggled and waved. "Hi Jack!"

"My beautiful water nymph! There you are! I wondered if the Stag Hunter there had dragged you off! Ahhh and look at you two! You're just so damn cute it's disgusting!"

"Thanks Jack!" Rose responded with a smile as Theta grumbled about interruptions and a deer bloke had needs.

"Ohhh I have an idea! We'll have our own special party in here," Jack suggested and winked at her. He stumbled over to a table and lifted up a book. "Got some things I've been meaning to try," he mumbled as he paged through a book.

Suddenly the ginger haired light green masked fairy walked over. "Rose? Is that you?"

Rose focused on her. "Oh my god! Amy! You look so gorgeous!" She then looked at the gladiator who stumbled into Amy. "Rory!" she exclaimed with a slight giggle at Rory who was dressed in a typical gladiator helmet and armoured toga outfit. Theta sat up and knelt on the sofa next to Rose. He looked with horror at Amy, Rory and then Jack giggling at his book.

"Oh, no, no, no. no! We are not participating in some twisted orgy with Jack and… fairy girl and her boy toy!"

"What makes you think we'd want to!" Amy responded and glared at him, her gossamer wings shaking in emphasis. Rory wisely decided to lean against a wall out of the line of fire.

Rose hopped off the sofa and whispered something in Theta's ear. He turned to her with a filthy grin. Rose winked at Amy. "Have fun, we have hunter/doe business to sort out." Rose grinned and tugged Theta out.

Jack seemed to realize they were leaving. "Hey! Wait, we haven't even gotten to the good stuff!"

Rose giggled. "Bye Jack!" Theta then yanked her out of the room and they weaved in and out of the crowd, dashing out on a mission of a naughty hunter/doe variety.

As they made their way toward the exit , grinning madly at one another, they passed Rose's parents snogging quietly off to the side. Theta yanked her to a stop, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Theta!" she shouted, in horror. Although communication was now open with her parents, they still hadn't exactly told them everything.

He thumped Pete on the shoulder. He and Jackie looked up annoyed until they realized who it was.

"Hello!" Theta announced and waved at them with a huge grin. "Just thought you should know, I uh I married Rose uh a while ago and when I say a while ago, I mean months. Any way Happy Bacchanalia!" he shouted as Rose tugged him away to her mother's angry shouts and exclamations. They ran laughing all the rest of the way out of the house, not stopping until they reached their transport where they began their own private Bacchanalia celebration.


End file.
